Team E-Scope
by BringerofDarkness96
Summary: Noah never really sought social interaction, as he just lived in his books, even as a young child. But when two girls, one insane and the other short-tempered, barge into his live, he reluctantly befriends them. His life is never the same and he will never feel alone again. AU where the Total Drama show doesn't exist. NoCo, Ozzy and other pairings in later chapters.
1. How They Met

**I do not own Total Drama. This AU will deal with the friendship between Izzy, Eva and Noah, with some others like Owen and Cody later on. Also, NoCo, Owzzy, plus some other pairings in later chapters.**

**Title Image comes with permission from Kiku-No-Hoshi-XD on DeviantART**

Eight-year-old Noah Desai stood alone on the playground. He was a skinny child, with brown eyes, brown, shoulder-length hair and a natural tan, being Indian-Cadandian. Normally he'd be reading a book adults would say was too advanced for him to understand, but Noah would, as he was a genius. However, for his first day of the third grade at a new school, his parents made him leave his books at home. They wanted him to be social. To have friends. Noah wouldn't really call himself shy nor lonely, since he had eight older siblings, but because of his intellect, he felt comfortable within a story than playing some dumb childish game.

However, today, Noah felt alone. Without his books, he didn't know what to do. Nobody really approached him, so he went over to the edge of the playground to sit and watch all the kids have fun. Fun Noah felt he was too smart to have. Little did he know, there were two kids watching him.

"Come on! He looks lonely! Let's play with him!" the redheaded girl said, excitedly.

"He looks like a wimp. And a dork." The taller girl with black hair said, crossing her arms.

"If he is, then our team will finally be complete!"

"What are you talking about, Izzy?"

"Team E-Scope! You know, Eva! I'm the leader, and you're the muscle. We just need the brains." Izzy said, still staring at the boy.

Eva sighed. E-Scope was what Izzy called herself, for whatever reason. Eva could never get an answer out of her. "He better be smart then. Cause you don't have any brains."

Izzy giggled maniacally and dragged Eva with her toward the boy.

Noah sat alone, daydreaming about the books he would read when he got the chance. He was so spaced out that he didn't notice two girls running up to him. He was finally brought back to reality by the redhead shaking him.

"HEY! You awake?!" she said, smiling like a madwoman.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?" Noah quipped. He picked up sarcasm from his oldest brother. Noah found that he really enjoyed using it whenever he got the chance.

"What's your name?! I'm Izzy!" Izzy said, with barely any volume control.

"Noah, now please, leave me alone."

"Noah! I like that name. This is Eva. She's tough and mean!" Izzy said, giggling, despite Eva glaring at her.

"I don't have any lunch money." Noah assumed that was why they were here. "That buffoon in the black skull t-shirt already took it."

"Duncan? Yeah, he's an even bigger meanie than Eva." Izzy said. "And I don't want money. I want to know if you're smart."

"Why?" Noah asked, a bit creeped out because of this girl.

"Just tell us! She'll never leave you alone if you don't." Eva said, getting angry.

Noah sighed. He didn't even know these girls and yet they were annoying him. He decided to give in, in hopes they would leave him alone. "Yes, I'm very smart. Adults call me a genius."

"Awesome! Welcome aboard, Noah!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Welcome aboard...?" Noah questioned.

"Yep! Welcome to Team E-Scope! I'm E-Scope, the leader."

"I thought you were Izzy?" Noah asked, confused for the first time in his life.

"Get used to it, dork." Eva said, annoyed with Izzy again.

"Eva is the muscle, cause she's so tough! And you're the brains!"

"What if I refuse?" Noah asked, hoping they would go away.

"I'll tie you up and do bad things until you agree." Izzy said, with a darker tone and made even Eva a bit disturbed.

Noah could tell that she wasn't joking. Plus, he would get two friends without much effort on his part, so his parents could let him have his books back. "Okay, I'll join Team E-Scope." Noah just hoped he wouldn't regret this decision in the future.

**I really love Team E-Scope. I never really liked Eva that much until that episode (I forget its name lol) and she works surprisingly well with Izzy's insanity and Noah's somewhat abrasive personality. Plus how she yelled at Noah to hurry up when he was taunting Duncan implied that she really was going to split the money with Izzy and Noah.**


	2. Their First Adventure

**I do not own Total Drama. If I did, Team E-Scope would have way more screen time than the Gwen/Duncan/Courtney triangle.**

School had let out and Noah's mom arrived to walk him home. Noah was just thrilled when he learned that Izzy and Eva live in the same neighborhood as him, so his mom offered to let the two girls play at Noah's house.

"I'm so glad you were able to make friends, Noah." His mother said, watching Izzy ramble about something and Eva walk with an angry look.

"I like Noah! He's the perfect edition to Team E-Scope!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What's Team E-Scope?" Noah's mom asked, confused.

"I'm E-Scope, the leader! Eva is the muscle and Noah's the brains! We're unstoppable!"

"Why..." Noah's mom started to ask.

"We don't know why she calls herself that, mom." Noah said, with Eva nodding in agreement. Noah's mom just shrugged.

They arrived at Noah's house. Izzy was excited at the size of it. Eva just stood there, unimpressed. "Why is it so big?!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh, well, you need a big house when you have nine children." Noah's mom said.

"Nine?!" Izzy said, shocked, "I wish I had eight siblings!"

"You wouldn't if you were the youngest of them." Noah said.

"Oh. It's not that bad, Noah. Now, I have to get dinner ready, so you three can play in the yard, but mind the garden." Noah's mom said, retreating into the house. Team E-Scope were alone, so Noah lead them to the back yard, which was massive.

"What adventure should we go on first? Explore the woods? Sleep in a cemetery? Climb a mountain?" Izzy said, speaking as if she was high on sugar.

"Why do we have to go on an adventure? We're not secret agents." Noah pointed out.

"Aw, I wish we were secret agents." Izzy said, pouting.

"I've know you first, yet I already like Noah more than you." Eva said to Izzy, annoyed with the girl's antics.

"How did you two even become friends? You guys seem so different." Noah asked.

"Well, when I was seven, I was having a very friendly conversation with Explosivo..." Izzy started.

"Explosivo?" Noah asked.

"Her imaginary friend." Eva said, losing some of the anger in her voice.

"Anyway, this mean girl, Heather started insulting me and calling me crazy. She kept telling me how I should have grown out of imaginary friends. I cried." Izzy said, calm and sad.

"So I came and pushed that Heather in some mud." Eva said quickly, not wanting Izzy to dwell on such a subject. "Izzy started following me around after that and we became friends."

"Yep!" Izzy said, back to her hyper self, "It was like a romance, except we're both girls!"

Noah felt sorry for Izzy. He too was bullied for being different. Though, it was because he was a genius, rather than crazy. Noah also thought that Heather's parents must have influenced her to call Izzy that, since other than himself, Noah couldn't think of any other seven to eight-year-olds who were smart enough to decide that a kid talking to themselves was crazy.

"I think we should do our homework, first, to get it over with." Noah said, opening his backpack.

"Homework is stupid!" Izzy complained.

"Dork's got a point, E-Scope." Eva said, doing the same. "We can do whatever thing that pops into that crazy head of yours."

Izzy pouted, but complied, taking out her assignments. "Noah! Can you help me?"

Noah let out a sigh. "We're friends, so I suppose I must."

The three sat on Noah's patio and did their homework. Though Eva was able to get their hers without help, Izzy practically had to have Noah do it for her. Though it annoyed Noah, he really didn't mind, as he loved opportunities to show off his genius. After they finished, Izzy jumped up, as if she got an idea.

"Let's play pirates!"

"Pirates?" Noah asked.

"Yes! We'll build a ship, wear costumes and find treasure! It'll be fun!"

"We can't do it now, Izzy. It's getting late, I'm going home." Eva said, and left.

"Another day then. Bye Noah!" Izzy said, doing, and failing, a somersault before getting up and running home, giggling like a madwoman, which Noah noted as Izzy's only current personality trait.

Noah then went inside to wash up and have dinner. After he had eaten with his family, mentioning his friendship with Izzy and Eva, he had retired to his room to read the Sherlock Holmes novel he was in the middle of. He had trouble focusing though, as his mind kept drifting to his new friends, and how much different they were, personality wise, but also how much the three of them fit. He could tell Eva's temper and Izzy's behavior made it difficult for them to make other friends. He also thought about how his brains, plus his sarcastic attitude, made it difficult for HIM to make friends. Noah smirked to himself. A team of social outcasts. All they had were each other.

"Oh, boy. I can tell that the rest of my school days will be interesting." Noah said aloud to himself.

The rest of the week was rather uneventful. Everyday, Team E-Scope would do their homework together on Noah's back patio. Izzy had managed to convince one of Noah's brothers to bring them some cardboard and other materials to build a pirate ship, as Izzy was dead set on that idea.

During one school day, Duncan had approached Noah and demanded his lunch money. When Noah refused, Duncan attempted to punch the bookworm, but Eva had come to his rescue and beat Duncan up, earning her a week's detention. Izzy insisted that they wait for her, as they were a team. Noah had began to respect the two more and more, as they were incredibly loyal to each other, despite personality differences.

Noah awoke on Saturday morning, later than normal. Instead of his normal view of a sibling about to prank him, Noah awoke to Izzy's smiling face and Eva's grumpy one.

"Why are you in my room?" Noah asked as calmly as he could.

"Your mom let us in, sleepyhead!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Izzy wants to finish the dumb pirate ship. So get up, dork." Eva said gruffly.

"I need you to go and wait outside then. I would like some privacy to get dressed." Noah said, irritated that his friends apparently had no concept of boundaries.

Izzy giggled and lead Eva outside. Once Noah was dressed, he took his novel out with him, as he felt he wouldn't be much help in building a pirate ship. Outside, it seems he was right, as Izzy had managed to convince his third oldest brother, Darren and third oldest sister, Sarah to help build.

"It's okay, Noah! You're brother and sister will help!" Izzy exclaimed. "But you're still adventuring with us!"

"You have interesting friends, little brother." Darren said.

"Yeah, Izzy is so free spirited for an eight-year-old. And Eva is very independent." Sarah noted.

"Yeah, free spirited, that's the word to describe Izzy." Noah said, not looking up from his book.

Within two hours, the ship was built. Darren and Sarah had went inside to do their own thing, leaving Noah, Izzy and Eva alone. Izzy then produced pirate gear from her backpack.

"E-Scope's the captain! Eva is the first mate! And Noah is the cabin boy!" Izzy exclaimed, putting on an eye patch and captain hat. She threw Eva a pirate-themed beanie and gave Noah one as well.

"Cabin boy? Why do I have to be that?" Noah asked.

"Duh! You're the only boy!" Izzy said, as if it were obvious.

Noah just sighed, and put on the beanie. Eva did the same and got on the ship with Izzy. Though Noah and Eva were bored for awhile, Izzy was using her overactive imagination. Eventually, she managed to get Eva and Noah into it as well. For the first time in his life, Noah was having fun with something that wasn't a high school-level book. His parents were observing them and smiled, happy that their extremely intelligent son was enjoying himself.

They spent all day playing on that pirate ship. By nightfall, Izzy and Eva bid Noah farewell and let for home. Noah went to bed, deciding against reading, as he was happy already.

"Maybe they weren't so bad, after all." Noah said quietly to himself as he drifted to sleep.

**I find it a bit hard to write them as eight-year-olds and keep their original personalities. Oh well, at least they're having fun. Next chapter will be a two-year time jump, so they will all be 10 in the fifth grade. I'll be aging them at certain intervals until they are 15-17, so I can get to the romances and drama, though they will be meeting their future love interests before that. But the friendship between these three will still be the main part of the story.**


	3. New Member

**I do not own Total Drama. If I did, Trent wouldn't have become a creepy weirdo in season 2.**

**Also, thanks to Applause2014 and CVluvVocaloid for their reviews.**

It had been two years since Noah was befriended by Izzy and Eva. They were all 10-years-old and in the same class. While Noah had been enjoying the social interactions with them, he had also been reading a lot. Noah sat outside, with the rest of Team E-Scope, eating lunch.

"We should get a new member!" Izzy suddenly suggested, startling Noah, causing Eva to roll her eyes.

"Why? What could the reason being for adding a new person to Team E-Scope?" Noah asked.

"Well, we need another guy! Noah needs some guy friends!"

"All the other guys are into sports and other dumb things like that. I have nothing in common with those neanderthals." Noah insulted toward a groups of guys tossing a football around.

"Well, not all of them." Izzy said, strangely calm, while staring into the distance.

Noah and Eva followed her gaze and saw a mildly overweight boy with blonde hair and a goofy smile sitting away from the other guys, eating a bunch of food.

"Izzy, do you have a crush on him?" Noah asked, noting that she exhibited the behaviors of having a crush that he observed in some of the books he had read.

"What, no!" Izzy said, blushing and giggling.

"I think you do, E-Scope. Go talk to him." Noah said, smirking.

"Just do it, don't be a wimp!" Eva ordered.

Izzy blushed again before she began giggling. She then jumped on the table and shouted, making everyone turn toward her. She then jumped off the table and ran to where the boy was and say down, across from him. Among the whispers from the others about how weird Izzy was, the boy just stared at her like she was the best thing in the world.

"Wow! That was awesome! You're so quick!" the boy complimented.

"You're pretty awesome yourself! My friend Noah couldn't eat that much!" Izzy said, admiring the boy's mountain of food. "I'm Izzy!"

"Izzy? What a cool name! I'm Owen!" Owen said, still smiling.

"I'm going to call you Big O! And you can call me E-Scope! Well, you don't have to, I just like it more than Izzy!" Izzy said. Noah and Eva heard this explanation, and they face-palmed over how simple that reason was.

Owen thought to himself. Typically, when people called him big, they were making fun of him. However, this girl wasn't making fun of him. She was amazed at his eating. And Owen could hear about how they called Izzy crazy or weird, but Owen found her antics awesome and he thought that Izzy was really cute.

"Deal, E-Scope!" Owen exclaimed. "You want to eat with me?"

"Sure! But first, you gotta meet the rest of Team E-Scope! NOAH! EVA! Come on!" Izzy shouted across the outside dining area to the Noah and Eva. Eva sighed in frustration at everyone staring at her and grabbed Noah abruptly, causing him to nearly fall to the ground and drop his book. They arrived at the table and sat beside Izzy.

"This is Eva, the muscle and Noah, the brains!" Izzy introduced.

"Hey Noah! Want to be my little buddy? I don't have many friends." Owen said, sadly.

Noah thought about making a sarcastic quip, but he didn't want Izzy angry with him. "Sure, I guess we can." He finally said. Izzy beamed at that.

"Hey, Big O! You can be the heart of our team!" Izzy said.

"Really? What does that mean?" Owen asked.

"It means you're the lovable one who has a lot of fun!"

"Awesome! I'll join Team E-Scope!" Owen exclaimed, accidentally spitting some food onto Noah.

"Gee, thanks for that. I was just craving some chewed up chunks." Noah said, unable to hold the sarcasm back. He glanced at Izzy, expecting to see anger. But then Owen started laughing.

"Wow, that was great, little buddy! You're really funny!" Owen said. Izzy began laughing too. Noah and Eva just rolled their eyes.

Noah realized that he probably could be friends with this guy, since he didn't get offended at his sarcasm. After the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, Izzy, Noah, Eva and Owen walked back to class together. But since Owen had a different class, he went on ahead, waving to his new friends. Izzy began to excitedly talk to her teammates.

"This is so great! Team E-Scope now has another member!"

"Fantastic. Are you sure it's wise to bring another person in? We've spent two years as just the three of us." Noah said.

"Why not? I think he's cute, plus you have a guy friend to talk to while I have girl time with Eva!" Eva rolled her eyes and sighed at that. She never liked girly things.

"Yeah, I can just imagine all the intellectual conversations I'll be having with Owen." Noah said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know! You'll be BFFs!" Izzy said, not catching the sarcasm. Though Noah wasn't surprised, since Izzy never was able to pick up on his sarcasm.

Class had gone by and now it was time for dismissal. Owen was waiting outside for Team E-Scope. As they were walking, Izzy suddenly stopped the group and ordered them into the bushes across from one house.

"Izzy, what are we doing?!" Noah asked, brushing dirt off of himself.

"Shhh! Look!" Izzy said, pointing to a kid coming out of the house. He had a light green beanie hat and a light green hoodie on. He seemed kind of awkward.

"Why are we watching him?" Owen asked, whispering.

"He's that weird home-schooled kid!" Izzy said. "Ezekiel, I think his name is!"

"Izzy, are you stalking again?" Eva asked, causing Noah and Owen to be curious about the other times she stalked someone.

"Don't be silly, Eva. I eavesdropped on his neighbor, Tyler talking about it to his friends." Izzy said. Noah never stopped marveling at how strange Izzy was. She did behavior no normal person would do, as if it was a normal action. Though, Owen seemed to be falling for that behavior.

"Wow, Izzy, you're so cool! You're like a ninja!" Owen complemented. Izzy smiled at the complement and lead Team E-Scope out of the bushes after Ezekiel went back into his house.

Team E-Scope arrived at Noah's house and went into the backyard. Noah introduced Owen to his family as a new friend. The four went out onto the patio to due their homework, like always. Unfortunately for Noah, Izzy and Owen wanted to just goof around, forcing Noah to assist them on most of it. Once they finished, Izzy got an idea.

"Hey, lets have a haunted house for Halloween!"

"Izzy, Halloween isn't for another month." Noah said.

"I know! But we could use that time to prepare"

"Where are we going to find a place big enough?" Eva asked.

"Noah's!" Izzy exclaimed, causing Noah to face-palm.

"Izzy, no!" Noah protested.

"Come on, little buddy! It'll be really fun!" Owen said. Noah sighed loudly.

"Fine, I'll talk to my parents. Just don't ruin anything." Noah said, leaving Owen, Eva and Izzy in the backyard. "Hey, mom, can we use the house for a haunted house for Halloween?"

"Hm, sure dear. I think that is a good idea. I'll get your brothers and sisters to help out, we'll open it to the neighborhood, it'll be so much fun!" Noah's mom said, really getting into the idea. Izzy must have heard her, as she ran into the house, with Owen and Eva behind her.

"YES! It'll be so much fun! Don't you agree, Team E-Scope?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Aw yeah!" Owen said, grabbing Izzy into a hug.

"Whatever. I guess it could be fun." Eva grumbled.

During the rest of the month, Noah, his family and the rest of Team E-Scope started planning the haunted house. Izzy and Owen began posting fliers around the neighborhood and at their school. However, not everyone seemed really enthused about it, as the others were.

"Why should I go to a dork's Halloween party?" Duncan asked, crumbling the flier and throwing it into Noah's face.

"Because you clearly have more interesting plans." Noah retorted.

"Yeah, I do, dork. I'm egging the teachers' houses." Duncan said, ignoring Noah's sarcasm.

"Can't you come up any other insults other than dork?" Noah asked.

"Shut up! At least my friends aren't insane, violent and fat!" Duncan said, turning to walk away. However, Noah wasn't going to let him get away with insulting his friends. Noah caught up with Duncan and pushed him as hard as he could. However, Noah lacked the strength to do any real harm, other than piss Duncan off. The bully then turned around and punched Noah in the stomach and face, knocking the know-it-all out cold.

Noah awoke in the nurse's office, with Izzy, Eva and Owen standing over him. Izzy and Owen had worried looks in their eyes, while Eva looked angry.

"Sorry, but that little twerp got away before I could get to him!" Eva said, as she saw Noah waking up. "But he can't hide forever!"

"Little buddy! Are you okay?" Owen asked, hugging Noah tightly.

"Can't..breathe..." Noah managed to say before Owen let him go.

"Sorry Noah." Owen said, nervously laughing.

"Izzy was so worried! Glad you're not dead! Duncan is so not invited to the haunted house!" Izzy said.

"He didn't want to go anyway. He attacked me because I was defending you guys." Noah said, "Though don't expect me to do it again. One blackout is enough, thank you."

"Aw! You really do love us!" Izzy said, as she pulled the rest of Team E-Scope in for a group hug.

"And, hug's over." Eva said, pushing away after five seconds.

Once Noah's mom came to pick him up, Team E-Scope continued planning for the Halloween party and haunted house. As they walked out of the school, they passed by Duncan. Noah smirked as he had fear in his eyes when Eva glared at the delinquent. Noah was once again glad that he was friends with Eva, rather than her enemy.

Halloween was only a few days away. Noah was planning to dress up as Sherlock Holmes, Izzy was going as a mummy, Eva reluctantly decided to go as a werewolf and Owen was going as cop. Noah wouldn't admit it to the rest of Team E-Scope, but he was nervous. He was nervous about the large group of kids that will be in his house. He had gotten used to Izzy, Eva and Owen, but he still felt uneasy around big crowds.

"So, you excited, Team E-Scope?!" Izzy said, startling her three friends.

"Whatever. It's better than doing nothing." Eva said, crossing her arms.

"As long as there's lots of food, I'll be happy!" Owen said, smiling widely.

"Oh yes, nothing better than a lot of people I don't really care for in my house." Noah said, reading his book.

"I know! It'll be so much fun!" Izzy exclaimed.

Noah sighed. Sometimes Izzy annoyed the hell out of him, but she was his friend, and he had to admit that she was a lot of fun to hang out with. Noah then decided that he would have fun at the Halloween party, as long as he was with Team E-Scope.

**And that kids, is how Izzy met Owen (At least in my fanfic). Next chapter, the Halloween party in Noah's haunted house. Plenty of hi-jinks (well, the kind that a bunch of 10-year-olds can cause). Also, I'll try to update at everyday, or if not that, every other day.**


	4. The Seeds Of Romance

**I do not own Total Drama. If I did, Noah would have stayed on World Tour and Alejandro would have been voted off.**

It was Halloween. It was a Saturday, so Team E-Scope spent the day with Noah's siblings making last minute additions to Noah's haunted house. Owen was preoccupied with the food table, but Izzy had instructed him to wait until the rest of the kids had arrived. Eva had found some of Noah's dad's weights, and prided herself for being able to lift the 10 lb ones. Noah watched as she enjoyed herself with weight lifting, and predicted her to be a woman bodybuilder later in life. Just as the sun was setting, the first couple guests arrived.

They were two girls, who despite not being even related, did their hair and clothes identically to each other. Noah never met them personally, but he knew their names were Katie and Sadie. Since they were always together, he didn't know who was who.

"Hi Katie! Hi Sadie!" Izzy greeted, hugging to the two.

"I love your costume, Izzy!" Katie said.

"I love it more!" Sadie said, causing Katie, whom Noah assumed was the skinnier girl with the dark complexion, to glare at Sadie.

The next kid to arrive was another girl, but this one wasn't one Izzy really wanted to see. Noah had seen her around before, and knew her name was Heather, the girl who bullied Izzy and caused Eva to come to the redhead's defense. Noah though her witch costume suited her.

"Ugh, the weird redheaded girl. Whatever, I'm only here because my parents went to an important party." Heather said, walking past Team E-Scope and Katie and Sadie.

"You want me to finish what I started when I pushed you in the mud, huh rich girl?" Eva threatened.

"Just get away from me!" Heather said, leaving Eva to glare at her and Noah and Owen trying to keep Eva from going after her.

As the evening turned to night, more kids from Team E-Scope's school arrived. Even home-schooled Ezekiel came, though not many kids bothered talking to him. So Zeke sat on the sofa alone. Eva saw this, and despite the voice in her head telling her to ignore him because he was weird, Eva went over and sat beside him.

"You okay?" Eva asked, trying to sound concerned and not angry.

"Eh? Aren't you going to ignore me like everyone else?" Zeke asked, surprised that someone was talking to him.

"No." Eva plainly said. "I'm Eva."

"Name's Ezekiel, though my friends call me Zeke. Or they would if I had friends, eh."

"Nice to meet you, Zeke." Eva said, softening up a bit. Suddenly, Izzy appeared, startling both of them.

"Eva's got a boyfriend!" Izzy shouted, causing everyone to look at them and snicker.

"Go away, E-Scope!" Eva said, quickly becoming furious.

"You girls are weird, eh." Zeke said, composing himself after the scare.

"Shut up, home school." Eva said, pushing Zeke back down onto the sofa and storming away.

"Don't worry Zeke! Beneath Eva's cold, tough, mean exterior is a cold, tough, mean heart! I'll stop at nothing you make sure that you two like each other!" Izzy said, confusing the poor home schooled boy even more. Noah witnessed this whole scene, and laughed at the thought of Izzy being a matchmaker. He also laughed at the thought of Eva liking someone.

Meanwhile, most of Noah's siblings had gone out to parties of their own and Noah's parents had stayed to chaperone. Owen grabbed a large plate of food and began enjoying himself. After Eva threatened to punch Izzy, who was dressed as a pretty convincing mummy, she began hiding in places around the house to scare people. Noah was approached by a rather awkward-looking boy with red hair and glasses, dressed as a ninja.

"Hi, you know historically ninjas didn't really wear all black. That misconception came from stage hands during plays." the boy, whose name was Harold, said in a somewhat nasally voice.

Noah, of course, already knew this. He was a genius after all. So why did this kid just randomly come up to Noah to spout off a seemingly pointless fact? "Uh, yeah, I knew that. Why did you tell me this?"

"Because, you look friendless and I use trivia and facts as icebreakers." Harold explained.

"As a matter of fact, I have three friends, Izzy, Eva and Owen." Noah said. "Now go and hang out with your friends."

"I'm friends with Owen too, so that makes us friends by extension."

"Wonderful. I'm just completely ecstatic" Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Gosh, I was just trying to be nice!" Harold said, walking away, "If you tone down the sarcasm, you'd probably have more friends."

Noah rolled his eyes again. He didn't really need more friends, since he had Team E-Scope and his books. Speaking of, Noah grabbed the book he was reading and sat on the sofa across from the one where Zeke sat, trying not to look lonely.

"Hello, you're Noah, right?" Zeke asked, trying to strike a conversation.

"You are correct, Ezekiel." Noah said, not looking up from his book and using Zeke's full name as a hint that Noah doesn't consider him a friend. That shut Zeke up, who decided to just sit quietly. Once again, Noah wished that it was just a get-together for Team E-Scope, so he wouldn't need to deal with these new people.

Just as Noah was getting into his book, despite the music and chatter of kids, loud shouting caused Noah to jump and look for the source of this distraction. He saw some kid, with brown hair and somewhat pale skin, dressed as Count Dracula, had a look of fear and embarrassment on his face. Izzy was standing in front of him, making a scary face that quickly changed into mad giggling. Soon everyone else was also laughing at the poor kid. Noah soon saw why. Izzy must have scared the kid so bad that he peed his pants. With tears in his eyes, the kid ran outside and presumably home, with everyone laughing at him. Except Noah. The know-it-all just felt sorry for him, and couldn't see why any of these imbeciles would laugh at someone for peeing their pants, when it clearly wasn't the kid's fault.

Noah approached Izzy. "Okay, Izzy that's enough. You scared him away."

"I know! It was amazing! I was like 'BOOO!' and he was like, 'AHHHHH!'" Izzy said, trying to contain her laughter.

"To be honest, it was both funny, and mean, E-Scope." Owen said, "We should probably apologize."

"Who was that anyway?" Noah asked.

"I dunno, Cody something." Izzy said, shrugging. "He just moved to Wawanakwa, like last week."

"Owen's right, we do need to apologize. We can't mentally scar a new kid." Noah said. Eva joined the others by the front door, being followed by Zeke.

"Um Eva, I just want to apologize, eh. For the comment I made earlier. You're not weird." Zeke said, hoping the female bully would accept it. Izzy just stared at Eva with a big grin. Eva just sighed, annoyed.

"Whatever, Zeke." Zeke took this as a sign that Eva still thought of him as a friend.

Noah's mom came up to Team E-Scope plus Zeke. "What's going on here? I heard screaming, laughing and crying."

"Izzy scared some poor kid so bad that he peed his pants." Noah said.

"Oh, Izzy! You need to apologize!" Noah's mom scolded.

"That's what I said, Mrs. Desai." Owen said, still stuffing his face with candy.

"Oh fine. Come on, Big O, Noah, Eva." Izzy said, then turned toward Eva with a devious smile. "You can bring your boyfriend, Zeke, too! E-Scope away!" Izzy then ran out of the house, with Eva furiously chasing her, followed by Noah, Owen and Zeke trying to stop Eva's anger. Harold also slipped out with them, as he didn't want to miss the excitement. Noah's mom sighed and went back to hosting the party with her husband.

Noah had expected Cody to run back to his house after the incident, but he was mistaken as Team E-Scope plus guests spotted him sitting by the curb of Noah's house, still crying. All six of them stopped a few feet away from him.

"Well, Izzy, go apologize." Noah ordered.

"I never really apologized for anything in my life, though!" Izzy protested.

"Come on, E-Scope! You can do it!" Owen encouraged.

"Just apologize to the wimp! It' cold out here!" Eva said.

Izzy let out a big sigh. "Fine, I'll do it, but Noah has to come with me!"

"Wha...Why?!" Noah said, annoyed.

"Because, you're the only one who didn't laugh at him!" Izzy pointed out.

Noah looked to Eva, surely she didn't laugh. Knowing what he was going to ask, "I did laugh at the wimp. Who wouldn't?" Noah then turned toward Harold and Zeke, but they shook their heads, indicating that they laughed as well. Defeated, Noah bowed his head and followed Izzy to where Cody cried.

As Izzy just stood there, at a lost for words, Noah started. "Um, Cody, is it?" Cody said nothing. "My f-friend wanted to say something." Noah was shocked at his own nervousness. It's not like he made Cody cry.

Izzy cleared her throat, as calm as she was when she described how she befriended Eva and when she met Owen, "Um, Cody, I just wanted to a-apologize for humiliating you. I'm so sorry." This finally caused the young brunette to look up at Noah and Izzy. His eyes were red and teary. This sight made Noah's chest hurt with guilt and something else that Noah couldn't really identify.

"I-it's okay. Believe or not, I'm used to it." Cody said, his voice still cracking from his crying session.

"So, you're new in town, huh?" Noah asked, composing himself. Cody nodded. "Well you just got yourself a new group of friends." This made Cody weakly smile.

"R-really?" Noah nodded. Izzy then smiled.

"Yay! Another Team E-Scope member!" Izzy exclaimed, becoming her old self.

"Team E-Scope?" Cody asked.

"It's our group of friends. Izzy just calls herself E-Scope for some reason." Noah explained.

"Great!" Cody said, becoming happy again. "Um, I'm going to head home and...change. Sorry for leaving your party so soon, Noah."

"How did you know my name?" Noah asked, as he knew that he never said it to the boy.

"My neighbor, Trent, was the one who took me to your party in hopes that I find some friends. Looks like I did." Cody said, smiling.

Noah frowned. He knew who Trent was. Trent was a musician who acted mysterious to get girls to talk to him. Noah didn't really like Trent, but he thought it was odd to start disliking someone because Cody mentioned him. Noah shook his head, he hated being confused, so he would need to look into why he was feeling this way all of a sudden. Cody said goodbye to Izzy and Noah and went home, to change his clothes.

"Yay! A new boy for you to have guy talk with!" Izzy said.

"Yeah, he seems super intelligent, I surely won't get bored talking to him." Though Noah said this in a sarcastic tone, he knew he was telling the truth about not getting bored. He didn't know how intelligent Cody was, though.

"Hey, Eva! Big O! We have a new member!" Izzy shouted to Eva and Owen.

"Hey, can we join your team, eh?" Zeke asked, pointing to himself and Harold.

"Sorry, I don't let anyone join all willy-nilly." Izzy said, crossing her arms.

"Uh, Izzy? That's how Owen and Cody joined." Noah said, annoyed at Izzy sudden changes.

"Fine, Izzy guesses you two can be temporary members." Izzy consented.

"Alright!" Harold said, fist bumping Owen.

"Cool, now we can become closer friends, eh." Zeke said to Eva, who just sighed in annoyance.

As the night wore on, the other kids' parents arrived and picked them up. Eventually, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Zeke and Harold went home as well, leaving Noah to clean up the mess with his siblings. As Noah settled into bed, he couldn't get Cody off his mind. He began thinking about Cody's eyes and how they looked when everyone ridiculed him for peeing himself. His thoughts then went to that gap in Cody's front teeth, and Noah was sure that others probably make fun of him for that too. Noah, however, didn't find anything wrong with it. The more Noah thought about Cody, the more Noah realized something. He began to realize that he liked Cody...in the same way Owen and Izzy like each other.

"But he's a boy..." Noah whispered to himself, as he fell asleep.

**Sorry for the actual lack of Halloween-related stuff, but hey, chibi NoCo! That's got to count for something. Plus some EvaxZeke hinted (Evakiel?) Next chapter will most likely dealing with the day after Halloween, with the age-up time skip occurring in the chapter after the next one.**

**Oh, don't worry, Team E-Scope will forever be the original three. Owen, Cody, Zeke and Harold are just add-ons. Well, Harold won't be around much once Leshawna is properly introduced. Also I decided to use the name of the island in season 1 as the name of the town they all live in.**


	5. In A Tree

**I do not own Total Drama. If I did, Sierra would have been sane in All Stars after accepting that her and Cody would be nothing but close friends at the end of World Tour.**

Noah awoke late that morning. Soon his memories of the previous night came back and Cody refused leave his mind once again. Noah tried his best to think about other things. His books. Izzy's crazy schemes. Hell, even Owen's ability to eat everything in sight. But, Noah's mind kept coming back to Cody. So Noah sighed in defeat and got dressed. He went downstairs and found Izzy, Owen and Eva talking with some of Noah's siblings about the previous night.

"Hi, Noah!" Izzy greeted.

"Little buddy!" Owen greeted, bear-hugging Noah. After he struggled, Owen let Noah go.

"Yeah, yeah, great to see you guys. It's been what, twelve hours?" Noah asked, trying to act like his normal self.

"I know, it's been forever!" Izzy said, while Owen laughed and Eva rolled her eyes.

"I really love your friends, Noah-it-all." Noah's fourth oldest brother, Isaac, showing that sarcasm runs in his family.

"Whatever." Noah said, shrugging off his sibling.

"Come on, dork. Izzy says we're going to hang out in the park, for some reason." Eva told Noah.

"So, um, will Cody be joining us?" Noah asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Hmm." Izzy began thinking. "Sure! I'll go find Cody! Big O, you get Harold since he has so many interesting facts!" Noah rolled his eyes, as only Izzy could find pointless facts and annoying trivia interesting. "Also, Eva, go get home school, since you love him so much!"

"Shove it, E-Scope!" Eva ordered, seething with rage. Noah could swear that she was blushing as well. When a few of Noah's siblings began laughing, Eva shot them a murderous glare, shutting them up.

Team E-Scope then left, with Izzy going to get Cody, Owen getting Harold and Eva asking Zeke. Noah arrived at the park with his oldest brother and his girlfriend, Even and Stacy, and sat on a bench to read and pass the time, they Evan and Stacy meandered around, talking about what Noah assumed to be their future together. Within half an hour, Noah was so engrossed in his book, that he finally wasn't thinking about Cody. But then, the rest of Team E-Scope arrived.

"Hi, bookworm!" Izzy shouted, pushing Noah's book down and startling him.

"God, Izzy!" Noah shouted. "Didn't your mom teach you not to sneak up on people?!"

"No!" Izzy said, still smiling. "By the way, I found your new friend, Cody!" Izzy moved aside, revealing Cody, who was smiling at the outburst.

"Hi, Noah." And then, Cody filled up Noah's mind again.

"Gosh, Owen! You can't keep thinking about food!" Harold complained as he arrived with Owen, who had gotten some fast food.

"So I managed to convince my mom to let me attend real high school. She refused middle school though." Zeke said to Eva as they walked up to the group, with Eva listening with mild interest.

"Great, everyone's here!" Izzy said.

"So, why are we here?" Noah asked, stealing glances as Cody, hoping that will calm his racing mind.

"We're playing hide and seek!"

"Why such a childish game?" Eva asked with an annoyed tone.

"Duh! We're 10!"

"So? That doesn't mean that we have to play a 5-year-old's game." Noah said, agreeing with Eva.

"I dunno. It might be fun." Cody said, "I never really had enough people to play before."

"Well, I guess we can then." Noah said, suddenly realizing how it might seem to instantly agree with Cody.

"Of course the dork would side with the geek!" Eva said. Noah sighed in relief that none of them seemed to suspect that he had a crush on the boy.

"Okay, Big O, you start counting! Everyone else will hide in the playground and forest!" Izzy said.

"Hold on, E-Scope. I need to check with my brother." Noah said, then he turned toward Evan. "Hey, we're going to play in the woods!"

"Whatever little bro. Just don't get lost and don't bother me and Stacy!" Evan said, before turning back to his girlfriend.

With that, Owen covered his eyes and began counting. Harold, Eva, Zeke, Izzy, Noah and Cody then ran off to find a hiding spot. The others separated, eventually finding a hiding spot of their own. Noah eventually realized that he was alone with Cody in the woods. Noah's lack of exercise eventually caught up with him and he stopped, gasping for breath. Cody noticed this and stopped as well.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at Noah with puppy dog eyes, making Noah's chest and stomach ache once more.

"Y-yeah...j-just fine..." Noah manged to say between breaths.

"Hey, we could hide in the tree! I doubt Owen would even look up there!" Cody exclaimed.

"Good...i-idea." Noah said, finally catching his breath.

Cody then began to try to climb the nearest tree. However, he kept falling. He turned toward Noah, pouting.

"Noah, can you help me?"

"I kinda doubt that I have the upper body strength to do that." Noah said, dryly

"Come on! I don't weight that much!" Cody protested. Noah sighed and walked over to Cody, leaned down, and cupped his hands.

"Okay, Codester, start climbing." Noah said, blushing as Cody laughed at the nickname.

"I like that, nobody's ever came up with a cool nickname for me before." Cody then climbed up on Noah and into the tree. Noah was surprised at how light Cody actually was. "Thanks Noah, here, take my hand, I'll try to help you up."

Noah nervously swallowed and wiped his sweaty hand on his pants. He then reached up, taking Cody's hand. Noah was also surprised at how strong Cody was, as he had no trouble lifting the know-it-all up. Using the tree to brace himself, Noah was able to climb up and sat on the branch next to Cody. Having nothing else to do, but wait for Owen to find them, Cody decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, tell me what you like to do." Cody said.

"Um, well..." Noah wondered why he was so nervous. They were both friends. Sure Noah had a crush on the boy, but he wondered why that should matter, as Izzy has a crush on Owen, but talks to him just fine. "I like to read books."

"Just books?" Cody asked, "What kind?"

"Mainly horror, mystery, genres like that." Noah said, "I'm really intelligent, so I read advanced, adult-level books."

"That's cool, I guess. I mean, I like to play video games."

"I never really got to play any, since my parents spent their money on my eight siblings." Noah admitted.

"Wow, eight? I knew you had a big family, but I didn't know you have that many! I wish I knew what that was like, since I'm an only child."

"Sounds like that would be peaceful. Plus your parents would have to give you all their attention."

Cody chuckled lightly, "Yeah you'd think that."

"What do you mean?" Noah wondered how parents could ignore their only child.

"After they had me, they preferred to focus on their careers. So they bought me a bunch of video games so I could raise myself."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Noah sympathized.

"It's okay. I got to meet several great friends! Hey, want to come over to my house? We could play video games!"

"Sure, how about after this game?" Noah was excited to finally play video games with someone. His siblings never invited him to play, since he was "too smart" to enjoy them.

"That sounds great!" Cody beamed. The two continued talking for the next 10 minutes, with Noah getting more relaxed around Cody, and able to talk to his crush without stuttering or drawing a blank. The two were so involved in conversing, that they didn't notice Owen coming through the woods. He looked up and spoke, scaring the two boys.

"Hey, little buddy! Cody! Found you guys!" Owen exclaimed, causing both of them to fall from the tree. Noah began to believe that the universe was conspiring against him, as Noah landed on his back and Cody landed on top of him. As they laid there, Noah couldn't help but stare into Cody's eyes. Both boys blushed as Cody got up and nervously chuckled.

"You okay?" Cody asked, reaching out to help Noah up. As Noah took it, he couldn't help but wish that they could have laid like that for awhile.

"Y-yeah." Noah couldn't believe he was back to being nervous around Cody.

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys." Owen apologized, "You guys were having a pretty deep conversation, so I guess I should have announced myself better."

"That's fine, Owen. Did you find the others?" Cody asked, seemingly over the incident from a few seconds ago.

"Yeah! I found Eva, Harold and Zeke! I'm still searching for Izzy." Owen said. Noah was glad that Owen didn't pick up on Noah's obvious crush on Cody. But he wondered if he should talk about it with Cody when he went over to his house.

"Good luck, she probably painted herself up to blend in." Noah explained, pushing his thoughts about Cody away for the time being.

"Well, let's get searching! She can't hide forever!" Cody enthused. Noah, Cody and Owen then met up with Eva, Harold and Zeke and began to search for Izzy.

As the day wore on, Noah and the others began to worry. When they gave up with searching the woods, they sadly returned to the playground to ask Evan and Stacy for help. All of them nearly passed up with shock and relief when they saw Izzy sitting on one of the benches, eating ice cream.

"Geez, what took you guys so long?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy! We were worried that you got lost in the woods!" Noah exclaimed.

"Oh, my Izzy!" Owen exclaimed, grabbing Izzy into a hug.

"Where were you?" Eva asked.

"I was hiding in the woods, when I noticed something pretty interesting in a tree." Izzy said, smirking and looking toward Noah and Cody, causing Noah to look nervous and blush. "That's right! I saw an eagle! It was so majestic!" Noah sighed in relief. Though he blushed again when Izzy winked that them. Cody looked confused as to why she was winking at him, which led to a thought crossing Noah's mind about how cute Cody looked when confused. He immediately shook that thought away to focus on the video games he would be playing with Cody later.

"That was really fun, eh." Zeke said.

"How did you have fun, you were the first one found!" Eva snapped.

"Well, you were the second." Zeke said, under his breath.

"I was found cause this game was rigged. My mad skills should have prevented me from being found." Harold lamented.

"Your hiding place we pretty obvious though." Owen said.

"Gosh! Whatever!" Harold said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Noah and Cody approached Evan and Stacy. "Ready to leave, squirt?" Stacy asked.

"Don't call me that." Noah said, flatly. "I was going to ask if you can tell mom and dad that I'll be at Cody's house. We're going to play video games." Noah asked his brother.

"Fine, well, I guess we have to drop the brats off at their houses." Evan told Stacy, "Then we can have some alone time." Stacy smiled seductively at this, at which Noah rolled his eyes. He never really liked any gooey, romance stuff, though his crush on Cody had been causing him to think about it more and more.

Evan and Stacy took Team E-Scope to their homes and then dropped Noah off at Cody's house. Noah really began to fear that Izzy knew about his crush on a boy, as she passed Noah a note telling him "Good Luck." And Noah really didn't want to think about what someone like Izzy would do with that kind of information.

At Cody's house, Cody explained that his parent would be away for awhile, so they could play for a long time. They went straight up to Cody's room and saw that he had many game systems. He had a PS2 and a Game Cube.

"So what do you want to play first?" Cody asked, going to his game collection.

"I don't care. You're the gamer here." Noah said.

"How about, this?" Cody asked, holding up Super Smash Bros. Melee. "It's a multi-player game, but I've never had someone to play with. I asked Trent when we first met, but he didn't really like games."

Cody booted up the game and handed Noah the second controller. Fortunately, Noah knew who most of the characters were, because of his siblings, so Cody only had to explain some of them. As they played, Noah never had so much fun. He was a natural, as he had beaten Cody eight times out of ten.

"Are you sure you've never played video games before?" Cody asked, as Noah won.

"I'm positive. It's like this is my calling. Well, this and reading."

The two kept playing through the night, only taking a break so Noah could phone his parents and ask permission to spend the night at Cody's place. Cody's parents had also arrived and agreed to let Noah stay, as that meant they didn't need to entertain their son. Cody and Noah continued to play video games together, strengthening their friendly bond and Noah's crush on him.

**Is it me or is this chapter kinda sappy? Oh well. I almost included accidental kissing, but then I remembered that they're supposed to be 10 in this chapter. They will be aging up in another time-skip soon, so maybe I'll get to the kissing soon.**

**Also, I find it funny that nearly every NoCo fanfic that has them gaming, has them playing a Super Smash Bros game. **


	6. Camping

**I do not own Total Drama. If I did, you know which pairing would be canon.**

During the three years after Noah met Cody, they have been inseparable. Noah's suspicions about Izzy knowing about his crush on Cody were true, but Izzy swore on Team E-Scope that she wouldn't say anything without his permission. Speaking of, Owen and Izzy have gotten closer, though they haven't actually been on a date yet. As he became a teenager, Noah discovered that he was, indeed, gay, though that didn't really bother him, but that still didn't mean he wanted to tell his family or Cody. Izzy and Eva figured it out pretty quickly.

Team E-Scope were hanging around Noah's backyard, like when they were kids. Though, this time, Owen and Cody were present.

"So, what's the plan for today, E-Scope?" Noah asked, reading his book.

"Camping!" Izzy exclaimed, causing Noah, Eva, Owen and Cody to sigh in annoyance.

"Damnit, Izzy! I don't want to sleep on the ground outside!" Eva said.

"How long do you want us living hobos?" Noah asked, putting his book down and crossing his arms.

"Um, all weekend!" Izzy said.

"But what will I eat?" Owen asked, rubbing his stomach. Noah had noted that Owen had gained some weight over the years.

"Don't worry, Big O! I've got in all covered!" Izzy said.

"So, junk food then?" Noah asked, as all Izzy ever brought them in terms of food was stuff like Twinkies and candy, though Cody never complained about the candy.

"All yeah! Thanks Izzy!" Owen said, as he loved all the junk food.

"So, will Harold and Zeke be coming as well?" Cody asked.

"I don't know about Harold, he's been spending a lot of time with that new girl, Leshawna. I think he likes her." Owen said.

"Aw, that's sweet!" Izzy exclaimed. "Who's Leshawna?"

"She's, and excuse me if this sounds racist, a what people call, 'a sassy, black girl.'" Noah said, using air quotes.

"Cool! I definitely need to meet her!" Izzy said. "And don't worry, Eva, I'll make sure your boyfriend comes." She added, slyly.

"Shut up, E-Scope!" Eva exclaimed, seething with anger and slightly blushing.

"Okay, plan time! Owen, you and Noah get the necessary permission! In fact, Noah, why don't you bring one of your siblings! They're so much fun!"

"Wonderful, just what I wanted." Noah deadpanned.

"Cody and Eva shall get tents and stuff like that! And I'll get the food and Ezekiel!" Izzy said, leaving before anyone else could question her plan.

Sighing, Noah and Owen went inside to ask his parents about the camping trip and, despite Noah's dislike of this part of the plan, to ask one of his siblings to come with. Meanwhile, Cody and Eva decided to ask Harold if they could barrow some camping gear. Noah approached his mother, who was washing dishes.

"So, mom, you know how my friend Izzy is, right?" Noah asked.

"Yes dear. She's your, um, _unique_ friend, right?" Noah's mother asked.

"Yeah, unique. So she came up with a brilliant plan to have Team E-Scope camp in the woods for the weekend."

Noah's mom softly laughed. "I still think your little group's name is a bit funny. Hm, I see no problem with that, as long as you take one or two of your older siblings."

"I was going to ask one of them anyway." Noah said.

"Oh good dear. Have fun with your friends." Noah's mom said, smiling and turning back to the dishes.

"Awesome! So, which one of your siblings are you going to ask, Little Buddy?" Owen asked.

Noah thought about all his siblings. Evan, Rachel, Michael and Allison had moved out already, so he couldn't ask them. He thought about Darren and Sarah, his family's twins, since they got along well with the rest of Team E-Scope. So he told Owen to wait outside while he asked them. They were in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, Darren and Sarah." Noah said, sitting down beside them.

"Oh, hey Noah, what brings the bookworm to the TV?" Darren asked.

"For your information, I've become quite adept at playing video games." Noah said.

"Against who, the geek?" Sarah playfully said, meaning Cody.

"Anyway," Noah said, wanting to think about something other than Cody so he could avoid blushing, "How about you two come with me and the rest of Team E-Scope on a weekend long camping trip?"

"Hm, what do you say, twin brother?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do. We'll do it, Noah-it-all." Darren said.

Noah merely nodded at their agreement. He told them when they should get ready and where they were going to meet. He then went outside to tell Owen.

"Great! Now we just gotta wait for the others!" Owen exclaimed. Within half an hour, Noah and Owen saw Cody and Eva carrying camping supplies, and being followed by Harold.

"Harold? What are ya doing here?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be wooing Leshawna?" Noah asked.

"Don't worry, I already know she digs me. And I doubt any of you can survive in the woods. Luckily, I have the mad skills to help you guys."

"This dweeb says he's a boy scout." Eva said, carrying most of the equipment.

"But, Eva, you've got to admit the Harold's got some amazing beat boxing skills." Cody complimented.

"Whatever. He wasn't completely annoying." Eva admitted.

"Great, his beat boxing skills will definitely be of use." Noah said, rolling his eyes.

While Owen and Cody snickered at that, Harold looked a bit mad. About ten minutes later, Izzy arrived, carrying two bags of food with Ezekiel following behind her.

"Hey guys! Hi Harold!" Izzy said, noticing him.

"Hello Izzy."

"Hi, Eva. How are you?" Zeke asked, standing near Eva, who simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm good, I guess." Eva said under her breath.

While standing around waiting for Darren and Sarah to join them, Izzy not-so-subtly pushed Noah to stand next to Cody, while winking. However, she pushed a bit too hard, sending both boys to the ground.

"Izzy! What the hell?!" Noah exclaimed, helping Cody up.

"I saw a bug!" Izzy lied, while giggling.

"I didn't think you'd be afraid of bugs." Cody told Izzy, brushing the dirt off of him. Noah couldn't help but find Cody cute when he's clueless about what Izzy was trying to do. Before anything else could be said, Darren and Sarah arrived.

"Yay! It's the siblings I like!" Izzy exclaimed upon seeing them.

"So, where are we camping, E-Scope?" Sarah asked, smiling at the girl's silly nickname.

"In the woods! While exploring I found a clearing where we could stay and not get eaten by bears!" Izzy exclaimed, starling Cody and Owen.

"B-bears?" Owen said, afraid.

"Don't be silly, Chubby Buddy, there aren't any bears around here." Noah said. Owen sighed in relief.

"Actually, bears have been spotted around this area since the 1980s." Harold explained, frightening Owen and Cody again.

"Don't worry, eh. If there's a bear, I'll protect ya." Zeke said to Eva, who rolled her eyes.

"My hero." she deadpanned.

"Way to use those 'mad skills.'" Noah said, taking note that Cody also looked cute when frightened.

"Animal trivia is not one of my mad skills, Noah." Harold said, shaking his head, "It's just interesting information I've picked up."

"Enough talking, Team E-Scope! Let's get going." Izzy said, grabbing Cody's and Noah's hand and rushing off with Darren and Sarah, with Eva, Owen, Zeke and Harold following close behind. After about twenty minutes of hiking, Team E-Scope reached the destination Izzy was looking for. Harold, Eva, Zeke, Darren and Sarah began setting up the tents. Noah sat on a tree stump to read his book, only looking up occasionally to watch Cody pawn through Izzy's bag of food to look for candy.

After they had set the tents up, Izzy, Eva and Sarah would have a tent, and Owen, Zeke, Harold and Darren would share a tent. Due to Izzy being the one who organized the sleeping arrangements, Noah and Cody wound up having a tent to themselves. Noah wasn't complaining exactly, but was irritated at Izzy's attempts to set them up. First off, he didn't even know if Cody liked guys. Second, Noah was not ready for everyone to know he was gay yet. Especially not any of his family.

As night fell, Harold set up the campfire and everyone began talking around the fire. Well, except for Noah, who was reading, and Owen who was eating.

"Yeah, I can eat half my weight in candy, but man, do I get sick." Cody lamented as he restrained himself of eating any more candy tonight.

"You must have hyperglycemia. It's where a person can't ingest a lot of sugar." Harold explained.

"Yeah, I think that's what my doctor said it was."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I have several life threatening allergies." Noah said, not looking up from his book.

"Well, it kinda doesn't, but what kind of stuff are you allergic to?" Cody asked.

Noah looked up and saw everyone staring at him, which made him regret opening his mouth. "Bee stings, spider bites, many kinds of flowers, most kinds of nuts. Stuff like that." He then returned to his book.

"Flowers? And here I was planning on dumping a bunch of flowers on you for your birthday." Izzy said, pulling out a list and scratching an item off of it. "Note to self, avoid killing Noah." Izzy then mumbled as she wrote something down.

"I'm so sorry, Noah!" Cody suddenly said, causing the bookworm to look up. "Most of the candy I like has nuts in it! Now I'm unable to share with you!"

"That's okay, Cody. I don't need you share your candy with me." Noah said.

"You can share with me, Cody." Owen said, reaching for some of the candy.

"I guess that's okay. Here Owen." Cody said, offering his candy to Owen. Noah could swear that Cody seemed disappointed that he couldn't share with the bookworm.

As the night went on, Izzy, Eva and Sarah retired to their tent while Owen, Zeke, Harold and Darren did the same. Noah stayed out to take advantage of the remaining fire light to keep reading. And despite Noah telling him that he should get to sleep, Cody had decided to stay up to keep the bookworm company.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Noah asked once again, moving on to the next chapter in his book.

"Are you?" Cody countered. Noah looked up long enough just to roll his eyes.

"Okay, okay. You win. Let's get some rest." Noah said, putting his book away and following Cody into their tent.

"Good night, Noah-it-all." Cody said, using Noah's nickname that his siblings had given him.

"Ditto, Codester." Noah said, turning away so Cody couldn't see him blushing for saying that. Before going to sleep, Noah thought he saw an Izzy-shaped shadow on the tent, probably disappointed that they didn't kiss or something.

Noah awoke the next morning to Cody mumbling in his sleep. "No...S-Sierra...leave me...not your boy...friend..." Cody then awoken.

"So, whose Sierra?" Noah asked.

"What? How do you know that name?" Cody asked, with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"You said it in your sleep. So who is she, ex-girlfriend?"

"She wishes." Cody said, bowing his head. "Before I moved to Wawanakwa, there was this girl, Sierra, who was completely obsessed with me. She believed we were destined to be together and she somehow knew this at 9-years-old. I told her that we should be nothing more than friends, so she freaked out. I haven't seen her since."

"Huh." Noah simply said. "Why are you afraid of her now?"

"She seemed to know everything about me. She was like an uber stalker, despite being young."

Noah nodded, hoping Cody wouldn't have to deal with anyone like that again. The boys exited their tent and greeted Owen, Harold, Eva, Izzy, Zeke, Darren and Sarah. Izzy and Owen went together to the stream to see if they could catch a fish, while Harold was talking to Eva and Zeke about his mad skills. Darren and Sarah were on their phones, ignoring Team E-Scope. Noah read his book while Cody talked about video games. To most, it would seem that Noah was ignoring the boy, but in reality, Noah wasn't really paying attention to the book, but listening to Cody's every word.

**Here are Noah and his siblings' current ages, as of this chapter: Evan (25), Rachel (23), Michael (20), Allison (19), Darren (17), Sarah (17), Issac (16), Jillian (15), and, of course, Noah (13). I came up with the siblings' names to make the storytelling easier (Boy, Noah's parents really have a boy, girl, boy, girl pattern, which I did not notice until after I came up with all the names).**


	7. Perfect Moment

**I do not own Total Drama. If I did, then I would have some of the final-two battles be Noah vs Justin, Courtney vs Gwen, Izzy vs Sierra, and Alejandro vs Noah.**

**And thanks to all my lovely reviewers.**

"Hey guys!" Izzy called as she ran from the stream with Owen struggling to keep up.

"Did ya catch something?" Darren asked as they saw Izzy and Owen come up to them.

Noah, Cody, Eva, Zeke, Harold, Darren and Sarah were amazed at the size of the fish that Izzy and Owen were able to catch.

"You may be a nut, but you sure can catch a fish." Darren complimented, causing Sarah to hit his arm over the nut comment.

"Thanks! Let's eat!" Izzy said, not offended by the nut comment.

"Uh, Izzy? We need to clean and gut the fish before we're able to cook it." Sarah said.

"Look, I love mutilation as much as the next neanderthal, but I'm going to sit this on out." Noah said, sitting down and picking up his book.

"Yeah, me too. I'm not really up for stabbing things." Cody said, sitting beside Noah.

"Wimps. I'll do it. Zeke, hand me that knife." Eva demanded, and Zeke quickly complied. Izzy stood there, amazed as Eva helped Darren and Sarah clean and gut the fish. Owen, Harold and Zeke looked ill while watching the sight. Noah stayed preoccupied with his book and Cody was playing in the dirt to keep his mind away from the fish.

"Ouch!" Cody exclaimed, causing Noah to look up from his book and at the brunette boy.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked, slightly concerned.

"Um, did I mention I'm deathly allergic to bug bites, too?" Cody said, holding up his thumb with a fire ant on it, and biting it.

Noah quickly brushed the ant off, but it was already too late. Cody's hand began swelling up and he began wheezing. "Epi...p-pen...in...b-backpack..." Cody managed to say. Panicking, Noah called the attention of the others, who immediately stopped what they were doing to help Noah save Cody. Owen, Izzy and Zeke stood there, paralyzed with fear about what might happen to Cody. Harold immediately found Cody's Epipen.

"In order for it to work, you'll need to inject it into his bare buttock." Harold casually said, causing Noah to blush.

"Um..." all Noah was able to say.

"I'll do it. I have some nurse training." Sarah said, taking the Epipen from Harold and administering the shot. Within a few minutes, Cody's breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes. Everyone immediately sighed in relief, with Izzy and Owen grabbing Cody into a hug. She even grabbed Noah to hug Cody as well.

"Well, the geek's fine." Eva said, trying to hide her own concern.

"I'm sorry for not be able to help, I guess I froze up." Noah admitted.

"Don't worry, Noah. You all saved me. Now, I hate to be a killjoy, but can we leave? I don't have another shot with me." Cody said, smiling.

"Of course, let's pack up." Sarah said, as Harold, Darren, Owen, Zeke and Eva began packing things up. Izzy sat with Noah and Cody.

"Soo, how did it feel to almost die?" Izzy asked, back to her hyper self.

Cody let out a small laugh, "Not fun."

"Next time, let us know what will kill you, so we can be careful." Noah said. Cody nodded, smiling.

Once they were all packed up, Team E-Scope plus guests made their way back through the woods to Noah's house. Ezekiel had to get home, so he left. Harold had Owen help him carry his camping equipment back home, and Darren and Sarah went inside to do their own thing. Team E-Scope plus Cody remained in the backyard.

"Shouldn't you call your parents about your near-death experience?" Noah asked the brunette boy.

"Nah, my mom's still at work. My dad's probably working too. I won't hear from them until tonight." Cody replied.

"Speaking of, I should get going." Eva gruffly said before departing.

"E-Scope should leave too. Bye Codester and Noah-it-all!" Izzy exclaimed, leaving. The geek and the bookworm were alone.

"Hey, my older brothers gave me some of their old games, so you want to play?" Noah asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure! They'd be great!" Cody said, excited. The two went inside and up to Noah's room. As Cody sat on the bookworm's bed, Noah booted up his PlayStation 2 so they could play Time Splitters Future Perfect. They played for a few hours, exchanging banter and jokes about their playing ability. At around five pm, Noah's mom came up, disturbing the young teens.

"Sorry boys, but dinner time. You can stay for dinner, right, Cody?" Noah's mom asked. Cody nodded his head, as Noah paused the game. The two followed Noah's mother to the dinner table, which was cramped already. Cody made a face at the food on the table.

"Um, what is that?" Cody asked, hoping he didn't sound too offensive.

"It's a classic Indian dish, murgh makhani." Noah's mom answered.

"Also known as butter chicken." Noah's father added.

"Look, I'm all for embracing our culture, but we live so close to the United States that we can have cheeseburgers, or pizza." Noah said, not wanting his secret crush and best friend eating that.

Before Noah's parents could reprimand Noah, Cody smiled uneasily. "That's okay, Noah. I...I can eat that."

"You see, Noah. Even your friend will eat it." Noah's father said. Noah rolled his eyes, and swore vengeance on Cody for agreeing with his parents. He'd probably have to beat him at video games even harder than usual.

The dinner was rather boring, in Noah's eyes. His parents and siblings were concerned with Cody's near fetal allergic reaction earlier, but Cody had convinced them that he was fine, thanks to Noah and the others. After dinner, the boys returned to Noah's room to continue their round of Time Splitters Future Perfect, and living up to his silent vow of revenge, Noah won the rest of the matches, much to Cody's shock.

"How did you get so good? I was whopping you before." Cody said.

"Easy, I swore vengeance on you for siding with my parents." Noah said, smirking.

"I'll need to get you back, then." Cody stated, crossing his arms.

"Good luck. I'm a genius." Noah boasted. "The only one to successfully prank me was Izzy, and that was due to her unpredictability."

"I guess I know who I need to talk to then." Cody said, secure in the knowledge that Izzy can and will help him get Noah back.

"You wouldn't dare." Noah hadn't noticed himself inching closer to Cody.

"I think I would." Cody seemingly didn't notice either, despite Noah being literally inches from him. Once Noah finally realized how close he was, a voice that sounded unsurprisingly like Izzy tried talking him into leaning in the rest of the way to kiss Cody. Noah fought that voice, not wanting to jeopardize their friendship, and found an excuse to stand up and get some space between them.

"So...want to play something else?" Noah said, turning away from Cody to hide his blushing face.

"Got any board games? I'm feeling like Monopoly or The Game of Life." Cody asked, laying back onto Noah's bed.

"Wouldn't that involve more people? I really don't think the rest of Team E-Scope would like to come here at seven thirty pm."

"How about your siblings?" Cody asked.

"No." Noah simply said, offering no explanation.

"Why not?"

"Because, they refuse since I beat them at every board game we ever played."

"Well, then, we'll just have to make due with ourselves." Cody said, smiling. Noah sighed. That Izzy voice was telling him to kiss that smile off of Cody's face. Noah shook that thought from his head and grabbed the Game of Life from his closet. "I call the red car!" Cody quickly said, as if it mattered.

"Cody, the color doesn't matter..." Noah tried to explain.

"I don't care! I like the color red!" Cody protested in a very child-like manner. Noah rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, you can be red. I'll be blue." Noah and Cody began the game, with Noah choosing the college path and Cody jumping straight into the career path.

Cody eventually reached the marriage stop sign and smirked. "I hope my wife is hot. Can't really tell with these pink plastic things."

"That's so you can use your imagination." Noah pointed out, can't help but feeling disappointed with Cody's interest in a wife.

"Awesome!" Cody smiled widely, "My dream girl would be smart, independent, hot, and an artist."

"Why an artist?"

"Why not?"

"Well, it seems a bit random with those other qualifications."

"I've always wished I could draw good, so I guess I just want a girl who could." Cody said, shrugging. "What about you, Noah? What would your dream girl be like?"

_'You.'_ Noah immediately thought. "Probably smart as well. I wouldn't want to be stuck with someone with whom I couldn't have an intelligent conversation with. Also she has to find my sarcasm funny." Noah felt like he was lying with saying 'she.' He added, "Because, honey, if you get offended, then you're out." Cody laughed.

"Yeah, she would have to be pretty tolerant!" Cody exclaimed, while laughing. Noah rolled his eyes. "So what else? Any talents you want her to have?"

"Either the ability to appreciate the literature I read or the ability to keep up with me at video games." Noah said, knowing fully well that Cody is smart, laughs at Noah's sarcasm and can still beat him at video games if Noah doesn't one hundred percent focus.

"I don't know about the book thing, but a gamer girl does sound hot." Cody said, smirking.

"Anyway, let's get back to the game, we're wasting time." Noah quickly said, spinning the spinner. Both boys went back to playing, continuing their banter about girls. Noah felt bad about lying to Cody, but he felt it had to be done to remain friends. Eventually, Noah had won, which didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was that Cody took it well, since the rest of his family had short tempers when it came to losing.

"Well that was fun. Since it's so late, can I stay the night over?" Cody asked.

"Sure, though don't you want to ask your parents?" Noah asked, putting the game up.

"They probably won't notice. If they did, they would just assume I'm here anyway." Cody simply said. Noah felt bad that Cody's parents didn't really pay him any attention, despite him being an only child.

"Hey, you can have the bed, I'll take the floor." Noah said, getting an extra pillow and blanket from the closet.

"Come on, man, it's your house." Cody protested. Noah raised his hand up.

"Nope, I insist." Cody rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You're a great friend, Noah." Cody said, surprising Noah with a hug before laying down on Noah's bed. "Good night."

"Ditto, Codester." Noah softly said, settling on the floor beside the bed.

**Sorry this is shorter than the others. And sorry this didn't come out right away. Blame procrastination. Anyway, get ready for another time skip, plus The Cool Guy, The Loner, The Obsessive Uber-Fan, The Type A, The Queen Bee, The Arch Villain and The Eye Candy getting some major plot relevance soon. I know the NoCo is kind of going a bit too slow, but it'll be worth it, I promise.**


	8. Confession

**I do not own Total Drama. I can't think of anything else I would change.**

_Noah entered his room, irritated with his family. They had tired to set him up with his opponent in the run for Student Council President, Courtney. He didn't know why, since she was his enemy and she was into the delinquent, Duncan. Angry at this sudden set up, he had ousted himself as gay and stormed upstairs._

_In his room, Noah found a surprise lying on his bed: Cody Anderson, his best friend and crush. Cody was wearing only his t-shirt and boxers, smiling seductively. "I was wondering when you'd get here."_

"_C-Cody?" Noah said, blushing. "What are you doing...?"_

"_I know you want me. Come and get me, Noah." Cody said, begging. Noah couldn't stop himself as he approached the boy, taking him into a kiss._

_Cody immediately took control, forcing his tongue into Noah's mouth. Noah moaned as Cody's hands wandered into his pants. "I love you..." Noah moaned as they broke for air. Cody removed his hands and took off his shirt._

"_I want you to fu..."_

Noah woke up with a start as his alarm went off. "It's just a dream, calm down." He told himself, as he had not yet come out to his family and friends, aside from Izzy, Eva and Owen. Plus his parents didn't care enough to try and set him up with anyone. And Noah felt that he would never get a chance with Cody, since he's crushing on that goth girl in their class pretty hard.

Noah shook off the dream and went in the bathroom to take his cold morning shower, since these dreams about Cody have gotten more frequent as Noah became sixteen. He really had no idea why. After his shower, Noah got dressed and went downstairs. Most of his siblings had already moved now, leaving just Noah and the second youngest, Jillian. She was graduating this year, so he figured she would be leaving soon, leaving Noah alone with his parents for at least two more years.

"Morning, Noah-it-all." Jillian said, not looking up from her phone.

"Must you keep using that nickname? The others stopped." Noah said, tired of that nickname. Though, he secretly enjoys that fact that Cody still calls him that.

"Nope, at least, not until I finally leave."

"So, you going to wish me luck?"

"Why?" Noah sighed, his siblings never bothered to get to know him, though Darren and Sarah did try before they left for college.

"I'm running for Student Council President. This is the last week before the elections."

"Ugh, whatever. Good luck, I guess." Jillian then got up and left, presumably so she could text in peace.

Noah rolled his eyes and grabbed some breakfast. His parents had probably already left for work, so he'd have some time to himself before the rest of Team E-Scope arrived and they walked to school together. After he finished, the doorbell went off several times, indicating Izzy. Noah sighed and grabbed his backpack and went out the door.

"HI NOAH!" Izzy shouted, causing a neighbor to look at her with an irritated look on his face.

"Little Buddy!" Owen said, equally enthused, hugging the bookworm to near suffocation. After Owen let him go, Izzy planted a kiss on the overweight, blonde teen. Izzy and Owen had eventually gotten together eventually, and Noah thought the relationship worked, in a weird way.

Though Eva was still her angry, exercise-obsessed self, she had gotten a soft spot for Ezekiel, who was finally allowed to attend real school, so the two had gotten closer. Though Zeke's mother made him ride the bus, so Eva and Zeke couldn't walk together. Noah had admitted to himself that he was surprised that they get along so well. "Come on, dork, we're going to be late." Eva said, crossing her arms.

"Well, let's leave then. I still have a student body to convince that I'm better than Courtney." Noah said, as Team E-Scope began walking toward Wawanakwa High, which Noah always thought was a rather lazy school name.

On their way, they made a detour to Cody's house to get him. Noah had gotten good at hiding the fact that he's been having erotic dreams about Cody, since when they first started, he blushed whenever they saw each other. When they got there, they saw Cody talking with Trent, the musician.

"...So then she called me weird and pushed me away." Cody said, not noticing Team E-Scope yet.

"Dude, that's harsh. Maybe Gwen isn't in to you at all then." Trent said, waving to Noah and the others when he saw them. Cody turned around and waved too.

"Trust, me Trent. She digs me. She's just playing hard to get." Cody said, slyly smirking. Noah hated whenever Cody talked about Gwen and girls in general. Noah felt that Cody was constantly rubbing in the fact that the two would never end up together, despite the latter's lack of knowledge that Noah has feelings for Cody. "Hey, Noah."

"I always thought that Trent and Gwen would be cute together!" Owen said, nudging Noah. Izzy had spilled his secret to Owen, no doubt. Though Noah was relieved that Owen seemed to want the two boys to end up together.

"Come on, Owen!" Cody said, frowning, "She's my dream girl, though! No offense, Trent."

"No problem bro." Trent said, awkwardly laughing. Though Cody was oblivious, Noah had noticed they way Gwen and Trent gaze at each other, indicating that they like each other, but both lack the courage to make a move.

"As much as I love talking about Gwen and the guys that crush on her, I really need to get to school if I want to beat Courtney." Noah said

"Good Idea. Just so you know, you got my vote, Noah." Trent said, as he began walking with Team E-Scope.

"So, including you and Team E-Scope, I have seven votes. That'll surely beat Courtney." Noah said, sarcastically. He could help but be sarcastic when he was stressed.

"Don't worry, Noah! Izzy's got a plan to ruin Courtney and get you elected!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Nothing illegal, I hope." Noah believed that she probably was planning something illegal.

"Darn. That rule ruins about fifty of my plans." Izzy said, pouting. Noah simply face palmed.

"Besides, you have more people voting for you than that." Cody said, patting Noah on the back, making Noah think of the dream again. "I've heard a lot of people talking about how even though you're a bit of a jerk, you aren't as bossy and entitled as Courtney."

"Gee, I feel better." Noah said, crossing his arms.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Cody quickly apologized, "We don't think you're a jerk! I swear!" The others nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, Codester. I'm just really stressed about this. She has all these ideas and accomplishments and all I have is my high intelligence and sarcasm."

They eventually reached school, running into Harold and Zeke. Harold was having Zeke read some poems he had written to give to Leshawna later. As they still had some time before classes started, they all split up to get some of Noah's posters put up. Going with Cody and Trent, Noah ended up putting them up by himself, since they got caught up talking about Gwen again after she had walked by with her friend, Bridgette. Noah was surprised to see her without her boyfriend's tongue down her throat. While Noah was listening to Trent and Cody talk about Gwen, Heather had come up to them, followed by her lackeys, Lindsay and Beth.

"Look, it's the bookworm. Like he has a chance to win." Heather taunted.

"I didn't realize you liked Courtney." Trent said.

Heather scoffed, "As if. She's a bossy little bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else. I mean, it's true in my case, but she can't seem to get that through her head."

"Don't worry, Nora, I'll vote for you." Lindsay said. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the world, but she definitely was the nicest, and was only hanging with Heather because of her low intelligence.

"It's Noah." Cody said, smiling at the blonde.

"Sorry, Cory." Lindsay said. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? Let's go, Beth, you need to finish my essay and Lindsay you have to buy me a new makeup kit after you lost my last one." Heather then walked away with Lindsay in tow. Beth hesitated a bit.

"Bye, Cody." She said, smiling at him. "I hope you win, Noah." She whispered, before running off to catch up with Heather and Lindsay.

"See, another vote right there." Cody said, oblivious to Beth's obvious crush on him. Noah was irritated that Cody can attract all these girls. He desperately wanted to tell Cody how he felt, but he just knew that it would destroy their friendship.

"I wonder why Heather bothered to insult you." Trent said, as Noah finished putting up the posters.

"Who knows? She just likes to pretend she's important." Noah said, shrugging.

"Maybe she digs you." Cody said, smirking.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Don't make me laugh. She lacks the heart to like anyone."

"I dunno. She's sarcastic, like you."

"Even if her cold, black heart did beat for me, I could never like her." Noah said, wanting to drop the subject.

"Why? I mean, if you get past her personality, she is pretty good looking." Trent said.

"Well, for one thing, Izzy and Eva hate her guts. And another thing, I'm not into..." Noah stopped himself not want to come out to more people yet.

"Into what? Ice Queens? Girls with dark hair?" Trent questioned. Noah just wanted them to drop it. Cody seemed to notice Noah's irritation.

"Let's drop it, Trent. He doesn't want to talk about it, yet." Cody said as the bell rang. Noah sighed in relief and left with Cody, as he shared most of his classes with him.

Their first class was English, which Noah would have enjoyed like normal, but since Heather was also in that class, Cody decided it would be best to find out why Noah wouldn't like Heather. Though Cody didn't spend the whole time bugging Noah, since Gwen also shared that class with them, he tried to talk to her.

"Leave me alone, Cody." Gwen whispered, angry.

"Yeah, I know, but I just want to know if you'll go out with me?"

"God, how many times do I need to reject you, geek? I'm not interested." Gwen said, turning back to the teacher's lecture. Cody sighed in sadness before doing the same.

Noah typically hated Gwen simply because she was all Cody would talk about. But now, Noah hated the goth for brushing aside Cody's feelings like they were nothing. Noah couldn't explain these conflicting feelings, though Izzy would probably say that he was in love. Noah continued to ponder this when his opponent, Courtney, along with her posse of the delinquent, Duncan and the resident pretty boy, Justin, whom Noah dubs the "Anti-Noah." She had fliers and a big fake smile.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I have some fliers for a student get together. I sure everyone will appreciate it." Courtney said, casting a glance at Noah, who rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to buy votes.

"Sure, dear, pass them out." the teacher absently said.

"Pathetic." Heather scoffed, though took the flier anyway.

"Here you are Noah. I do hope you come." Courtney said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, babe. Do we have to invite the geeks?" Duncan asked. Courtney ignored him and continued handing out the fliers. Noah sighed when he noticed the only ones who weren't excited about this was himself, Heather, Gwen and Cody. Noah just knew he was going to lose. After Courtney, Duncan and Justin left, class let out and Noah quietly left for next class, as Cody lingered behind to try and unsuccessfully talk to Gwen again. Much to Noah's displeasure, Heather caught up with him.

"What do you want?" Noah asked, irritated that Cody's guess that Heather liked him might be true.

"Are you seriously going to let Courtney buy her victory?" Heather asked.

"What am I going to do about it? She's infinitely more popular than me because she has breasts."

"Well, I can help. If we work together, we can take that C.I.T. down a peg."

"You do realize that I'm friends with Eva and Izzy? And they don't like you." Noah said, trying to quicken his pace.

"Yeah, I know the psycho hose beast and miss steroids don't like me. They're just losers, anyway."

"Yeah, I don't think us together will work, even if I did swing that way." Noah knew he just came out to one of his enemies, but he didn't care, because of the stress from Courtney and Cody's hopeless, obsessive crush on Gwen.

Heather scoffed, not catching his admission. "Please, as if I would be attracted to a know-it-all dork like you!" Noah could tell she was lying. "Fine, if you want to be a loser like the rest, then I don't care!" Heather stormed away, much to Noah's pleasure.

Noah was just about to reach his next class, which was math, when Cody caught up with him, smirking. "What are you happy about? Did Gwen finally agree to date you?"

"Heh, no. She sorta rejected me, again. But I did see Heather talking to you. I was right, wasn't I?"

"Sadly, yeah, you were."

"Why is that bad? I know everyone hates her, but I think you two could be a great couple."

Noah sighed. He decided to tell Cody about his preference, though he decided against telling Cody about how he felt about him. "Cody, I have something to tell you...later. Meet me privately during lunch."

"Sure, Noah. Anyway, let's get to class." Cody and Noah entered the classroom. Noah was nervous about the conversation that he'll have with Cody but shook it off to concentrate on his work.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, with Heather glaring at Noah and Cody hanging his head in sadness and frustration whenever Gwen was around. On their way to lunch, Noah reunited with Izzy, Owen, Eva and Zeke. Cody had went off to do something important, before promising to meet with Noah and have their talk.

"So, guys. I'm thinking of telling Cody." Noah said, earning him a double bear hug from Izzy and Owen.

"That's awesome, Little Buddy!" Owen exclaimed.

"Finally! Geez, I hate long build ups to romance. That's why all of my yaoi fanfics just jump straight to the sex!" Izzy said, practically jumping up and down.

"E-Scope, your fanfics have poor reviews." Eva said, crossing her arms. "In fact I wrote some of those reviews."

"Aw, Eva! You read my stories!" Izzy said, hugging Eva, despite her admitting that she didn't like Izzy's fanfics.

"Down, Izzy!" Noah commanded. "I'm not telling him that I like him."

"Love!" Izzy interrupted. "You're not telling him that you love him!"

"Thanks." Noah said, rolling his eyes. "I'm telling him that I prefer guys and going from there."

"Does that mean I can tell everyone else?" Izzy pleaded.

"No!" Noah quickly said, "Courtney will no doubt use that against me if she ever found out."

"Don't worry about Courtney. Izzy's got it covered!" Izzy said, smirking.

"Here comes, Cody, eh. Let's let them talk." Zeke said, Cody entered the lunch room, looking slightly happier. The rest of Team E-Scope then left Noah to talk to Cody alone. Noah ushered Cody to the empty hallway just outside the lunch room for privacy, though unbeknownst to them, someone was eavesdropping.

"So, Noah, what did you want to talk about?" Cody asked.

"First, tell me why you're happy. You were upset over Gwen earlier."

"Oh, since I know she'll never see me as boyfriend material, I set her up with someone I happened to notice that she likes."

"Let me guess, Trent?"

"How did you know?" Cody asked, a bit surprised.

"I've seen the way they gaze at each other."

"Okay. Anyway, they really liked each other and were happy that I got them to admit that to each other." As if on cue, Noah and Cody saw Trent and Gwen holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Well, that takes care of that." Noah said, relieved.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now, you won't constantly moan about Gwen. Hopefully." Cody smirked at that.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay, well, here it goes. Cody, I like guys." Noah said. Time seemed to slow as Noah awaited Cody's response.

"Oh." A million possibilities went through Noah's head where Cody refused to be his friend because of this admission. "So that's why you shot down my suggestion about you and Heather?" Noah nodded. "Cool. I'll always support you, as we're best friends." Cody smiled.

Noah sighed in relief. "Well that went better than expected."

"What? You expected me to stop being your friend, or something?"

"Yeah actually. The way you go on and on about girls..." Noah said, shrugging.

"Well, for once, the Noah-it-all was wrong. Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, the rest of Team E-Scope."

"You mean to tell me that the weird kid, Zeke knew before me?" Cody said, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, Izzy was the only one I told, but she broke her promise and told the others in our group." Noah apologized.

"Why didn't she spill it to me?" Noah shrugged, knowing that Izzy didn't tell him because she wanted Noah to admit it to his crush personally. "Oh well. Let's go back." Noah and Cody returned to the lunch room to sit with the rest of Team E-Scope.

Little did they know, Courtney heard the confession. She smiled at the leverage she could gain if she were to go public with this. All she needed was to find out with boy Noah was crushing on, And she already had a few leads.

**Ooh, a cliffhanger. I know Courtney seems kind of evil here, but I'm trying to channel her season 2 personality. Plus, I'm debating changing the rating to M, so I can write a graphic sex scene toward the end of this story. Also Gwent is a thing. I kind of prefer it to Gwuncan. I know it was kind of rushed and offhandedly mentioned, but this is primarily a NoCo fanfic.**


	9. New Perspective

**I do not own Total Drama. Oh how I wish I did...**

**This chapter and this chapter only will be told from Cody's perspective. I just wanted to mix things up a bit.**

At the moment Noah confessed his sexuality, Cody felt two different things. He felt supportive of his friend, his best friend, and would always stand by him. The other feeling was confusion. Hearing his friend's confession, made Cody really start to think about himself for the first time. He's always been attracted to girls, Gwen in particular, but now, he started thinking about Noah, and what they mean to each other. Cody's train of thought was broken we they were greeted by the rest of Team E-Scope when they sat down at their lunch table.

"Hey Noah-it-all and Codester!" Izzy said, bursting with energy.

"So now you know Noah's secret, like the rest of us." Eva said.

"Yeah, speaking of, Izzy, why didn't you tell me if you told the others?" Cody asked. Izzy's smile fell a bit as Cody noticed her glancing at Noah, who seemed embarrassed.

"Izzy was sure she told everyone! Sorry Cody!" Izzy said, her smile coming back. Cody knew that there was another thing they weren't telling him, but he decided to drop it. They would tell him later.

"So, Noah." Cody said, as the bookworm turned to look at him. "I'm curious, what kind of guys are you into?" Noah started wide-eyed at Cody for a full minute while Izzy and Owen seemed to be wanting to burst out laughing. Eva didn't look like she cared and Zeke was just playing with his food, not paying attention.

"Um...w-why do you ask?" Noah asked, stammering. Cody was kind of surprised that he stumped Noah, who was known for being sarcastic and also having something witty to say. Izzy was about to blurt something out, but Eva covered her mouth, silently nodding at Noah, which made Cody even more sure that they were hiding something else from him.

"As I said, I'm just curious. I mean, do you find..." Cody said, looking around and spotting Justin getting ogled by Katie and Sadie. "Someone like Justin attractive?" Noah rolled his eyes and let out a dry laugh.

"Please, I loathe Justin. Only girls and Owen drool over an idiot like that." Noah said, earning some nervous chuckling from Owen.

"Okay," Cody said, looking around more, "How about someone like Trent? I mean he has that mysterious thing going on that Gwen really likes."

"Trent's an okay guy, but he really has nothing going for him other than the mysterious and musician thing." Noah said, returning to his book.

"How about someone like Cody?!" Izzy blurted out after biting Eva's hand. While she took deep breaths to avoid beating up Izzy, Owen nodded in agreement, also smiling.

"Yeah, Little Buddy. Are you attracted to someone like Cody?"

Cody blushed a bit, but noticed Noah trying to bury his face in his book even more, trying to avoid looking at anyone. Cody began to wonder if the other secret Team E-Scope was keeping from him was the fact that Noah liked Cody, and wanted to be more than friends with him. He shook it off, as it just made him even more confused about himself.

"Hey, Izzy, leave him alone. He doesn't want to say who he likes, then we shouldn't keep prying. So let's talk about something else." Cody said, as Noah seemed to look up and gave him a weak smile.

"Okay, Cody! Let's talk about my plan to get rid of Courtney!" Izzy said.

"Better not be illegal." Noah said, back to his old self.

"No, no! Not illegal. Unless rigging the election is illegal." Izzy said.

"No, Izzy! Look, I doubt I'm going to win anyway, so I'm thinking about dropping out." Noah said.

"Don't give up, dork." Eva said, finally calming herself down from Izzy's bite attack.

"Yeah, don't let that hoser get ya down, eh." Zeke said, finally looking up.

"Guys, I just don't want to deal with this stress anymore." Noah said, sighing.

"Fine! Izzy will listen to Noah." Izzy said, bowing her head.

"Don't be sad Izzy!" Owen said, trying to console her.

"No." Cody said, causing the others to look at him. "Noah, you need this. Courtney can't be allowed to boss everyone around anymore. Plus your ideas are way better that hers. I mean, a courtyard garden? In Canada? Really Courtney?" Cody said, while smirking, causing Noah to roll his eyes playfully. "Plus all she wants to benefit is the cheerleaders and the jocks. What about us? What about those who prefer academics? What about the social outcasts, like us?" The others were pretty amazed at his speech, even Noah, who had a genuine, non-snarky smile.

"You're right, Cody. I have to try harder. WE have to try harder. We need to defeat Courtney." Noah said, causing the rest of Team E-Scope to let out a small cheer, while Cody smiled.

"Who knew a geek like you could give an impressive speech." a voice from behind Cody said, causing all of them to focus on the owner of the voice, which was Duncan, Courtney's delinquent boyfriend.

"What are you doing here, Duncan?" Cody asked, a bit nervously.

"Oh nothing. Just listening to a bunch of losers fooling themselves into thinking that the queer can beat Courtney." Duncan said, smirking at Noah, who was shocked.

"Izzy's been very good! How did Duncan find out!" Izzy protested.

"A hot little birdie told me. And she's got an announcement for everyone to hear if said queer doesn't drop out."

"S-she's way ahead of me anyway, Duncan. Why would she want me to drop out?" Noah said.

"It's not her idea. I just don't like queers who think they're better than my girlfriend. So, think about it, Team Loser." Duncan taunted while walking away.

"That little twerp!" Eva said, slamming her fist on the table.

"Izzy doesn't like him." Izzy said, crossing her arms and turning her head in disgust.

"Yeah, and I used to think he was cool." Owen said, putting an arm around Izzy.

"What does Courtney see in him?" Cody asked, angry at the delinquent's threats.

"She sees him as a big middle finger to her parents. It's common among prissy teenage girls like Courtney." Noah said, trying to shake off the threats and get back into his book.

"We need to take him down a peg, eh." Zeke said, handing Eva her stress ball.

"Duncan and Courtney are now Izzy's most hated enemies. Even worse Heather." Izzy said, narrowing her eyes, and having her rare out-of-character moment.

"You know what? I think they're bluffing. So you need to call their bluff by still competing and winning." Cody encouraged. Noah slowly nodded.

"Okay, Cody. I trust you. I trust all of you." Noah said. That stirred something within Cody. Noah placing his complete trust in him, plus the way Noah avoided the question about him being attracted to Cody made him question his own feelings for Noah.

But before he could dwell on these feelings, the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over. Since this next class was the one class Cody had without any of the others from Team E-Scope, he walked with Gwen, Trent, Harold and Leshawna.

"Hey, Cody. You seem to have a lot on your mind." Gwen said. Cody noted that since he convinced Trent and Gwen to go on a date after school today, Gwen seemed to act a lot nicer toward him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Noah." Cody said, then had an internal panic about what they would say so he quickly added, "You know, the Student Council thing is coming up. I hope he wins." Gwen and Trent seemed suspicious about the way Cody answered, but Harold and Leshawna didn't pick up on it.

"He's a bit of a jerk, but he's way better than Courtney, that's for sure." Leshawna said. Harold nodded in agreement.

"Plus her boyfriend is such a jerk. He always bullies me." Harold said.

"Well, I wasn't really going to vote for anyone, but I'll vote for Noah, since he's your friend." Gwen said. "Bridgette and Geoff will follow me and do the same."

"Thanks, Gwen. I'm glad that we can be friends, now." Cody said.

"Well, only if you don't try to hit on me again, then we can be friends." Gwen said, a bit sternly. Cody nodded, understanding.

"You don't have to worry. I..." Cody hesitated, "I think I kinda like someone else."

"You got over Gwen quick, sugar. Who is it?" Leshawna asked.

"Uh..." Again, Cody hesitated. He only thought that he might have a crush on Noah. For all he knew, it was just his hormones acting up after finding out that Noah was gay and implied to have a crush on Cody.

"That's fine, hon. You can keep it a secret." Leshawna said, giving the tech geek a warm smile. For the way she often clashes with Heather and Courtney, one would think that Leshawna was mean and just like them. But she was one of the nicest people Cody ever met.

"Keeping your love a secret never works out. I was open with my feelings for Leshawna and was able to accept her rejection with honor." Harold said, causing Leshawna, Gwen and Trent to roll their eyes at him. He then whispered to Cody, "Don't worry, though. I'm gradually growing on her. She'll be my girlfriend by prom." This time, Cody rolled his eyes. Though, what Harold said about secret love made Cody think, as they all piled into computer class.

Cody was so engrossed in his thoughts that he bumped into Courtney. "Oh...sorry!" Cody quickly apologized when he saw who it was.

"Don't worry about it." Courtney said with a smile that made Cody believe she was up to something. "So, you're friends with Noah, right?" Okay, Cody definitely knew that Courtney was up to something.

"What's it to you? Your boyfriend already threatened us." Cody said, trying to sound tough.

Courtney chuckled. "I'm not here to threaten you. Besides, that wasn't my idea. I want to help Noah."

"Why? You're running against him and he already has friends that love and care about him."

"I'm sure he does. But not everyone would be keen to Noah's...lifestyle. Now if, by some miracle, he does beat me, some people might find that someone like Noah would not be suitable to run a student council."

Cody couldn't believe what she was implying. Did she really think that Wawanakwa's community was against homosexuality? Of course, Cody didn't know himself, as he's never been interested in anything like that before. Before Cody could say anything, Courtney continued. "I'm only saying this because you're one of his closest friends. You're probably closer to him than even Izzy and Eva. Wouldn't you want to look out for him?"

Before Cody could respond, Leshawna came up to them, with an angry look on her face. "You should leave this poor boy alone, if you know what's good for you, stick figure."

"I was just giving Cody some advice for his friend Noah." Courtney said, giving a fake smile.

Leshawna rolled her eyes, "You'd do anything to secure your little victory, wouldn't you?"

"If that's what you think." Courtney said, sitting down as the teacher arrived.

"She's just as bad as Heather sometimes." Leshawna whispered to Cody as they both sat down.

However, Cody could not focus on class. His head was filled with worries about his own orientation and about how everyone would react if Courtney made good on her threats to expose Noah. All of this worry made Cody's head ache so he tried to focus on class, which was near impossible. Cody decided that he need to talk to someone, and hoped Noah would forgive him if he talked to Trent and maybe Gwen about it.

When class ended, Courtney gave Cody a sly smile as she walked off to be with Duncan. Cody's next class was gym, which he shared with the rest of Team E-Scope and Gwen and Trent, so Cody decided to take this as an opportunity to talk to them.

"Hey, Gwen? Trent? Can I talk to you guys?" Cody asked. "We can talk as we walk to the gym."

"Sure, Cody, what is it?" Trent asked.

"It's...about Noah."

"What about him? Does it have to do with what Courtney was saying to you?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I just know that he'd hate me if more people found out, but I need to talk to you guys. Noah is...gay." Cody said.

"Oh my God, really?" Gwen asked.

"Wow, I had no idea." Trent said.

"Yeah, no one outside of our group knows. Well, now you guys, and Courtney and Duncan found out somehow." Cody said.

"So Courtney plans to use that against him, doesn't she?" Gwen asked, then became angry when Cody nodded. "God, there is no line that she won't cross!"

"Wait, you guys are cool with it?" Cody asked.

"Well, yeah. There's nothing wrong with Noah. He's still a sarcastic little know-it-all. It doesn't matter who he likes." Gwen said. "I'm sure he's quite friendly when he wants to be, though." Gwen quickly added when Trent and Cody raised an eyebrow at her insult.

"Anyway, don't worry, Cody. Gwen and I will support Noah. In both the Student Council race and in his sexuality." Trent as as they reached the gym. Team E-Scope was already there, with Izzy enthusiastically waving at Cody, Gwen and Trent. They went over to them.

"Hey Codester! Hi Gwent!" Izzy greeted.

"Uh...Gwent?" Gwen asked.

"That's what I call you two! I've come up with names for all couples and potential couples in school!" Izzy said.

"We...haven't been on a date yet." Trent said. "She agreed to go out with me tonight." Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Izzy has it on good authority that the two of you will get along and end up together!" Izzy said.

"You're so weird sometimes." Noah said, sitting on the bleachers and reading a book.

"So what other names have you come up with?" Gwen asked, curious.

"Me and Big O are Ozzy! I've named these two love birds are Evakiel!" Izzy said, earning an angry look from Eva and an embarrassed one from Zeke. "Those two freshman over there are Zoke because they obviously want each other." The others looked over and saw a boy and a girl. The girl was talking to the boy about something, while the boy was acting like an old man.

"Who are they?" Trent asked.

"Mike and Zoey! I met them in the hallway! She's real friendly and Mike has a bunch of people in his head!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Cody asked, casually sitting next to Noah on the bleachers.

"Multiple Personality Disorder." Noah simply said, not looking up from his book. "Personally, I'm not sure it really exists, but then again, I'm not a psychologist." Noah then looked up and saw Cody sitting next to him. Cody glanced at him and was sure he saw Noah blushing.

"Hey, Cody." Noah said, trying to remain composed.

"Hey." Cody simply said, trying to keep from blushing as well, as thoughts of Noah having a crush on him returned to rush through Cody's head.

"Hey, Gwen!" Izzy said, drawing attention from Noah and Cody, what sounds better: Nody or NoCo?"

Knowing what she was asking, Noah shot up. "Izzy! What the hell?!" Cody just blushed and avoided looking at Noah and Izzy.

"Huh?" Gwen asked, figuring out what she was asking from Noah's reaction.

"If Noah and Cody were together, what would they be called? While Nody sounds better, I feel that NoCo is more marketable." Izzy said, giggling.

"Well..." Gwen said, not knowing what to say. Noah was about to walk away in anger, when she called out to him. "I'm sorry, Noah. Trent and I know."

"What? How?"

"I...I told them..." Cody said, earning him a look from Noah, which Cody felt was betrayal. "I needed help! Courtney was threatening you and we needed allies!"

"Don't be mad at Cody. We support you, plus you are way more liked than Courtney." Trent said. Noah bowed his head as he made his way back to the others.

"But I trusted you." Noah said, slowly looking up at Cody. "I've always expected that Izzy would blow my secret. But not you. You...were my best friend. You knew I didn't want anyone outside the group from knowing. I don't even know how Courtney and Duncan found out, but they want to use it against me, and I can't have that. So I'm dropping out of the race."

"But..." Cody started as Noah placed his hand up.

"I trusted you, Cody. Probably even more than the others. But you've betrayed my trust. I...I liked you, Cody. But I can't...love someone I don't trust." Noah then turned and walked out. With tears in his eyes, Cody sank down onto the bleachers. Gwen pulled him into a hug to comfort him while Eva and Izzy ran after Noah.

"He...l-loved me...?" Cody said, tears till running down his face. Owen and Zeke simply nodded, shocked at what had happened.

"Trent, this is partly our fault, you know." Gwen said.

"I know. We shouldn't have told him that we knew." Trent said sadly.

"He loved me and now I ruined it. We're not even friends anymore. He hates me now." Cody said. "I'm sorry I told you guys. I should have keep my mouth shut and just ignored Courtney."

"Don't beat yourself up, eh." Zeke said.

"Noah's not the type of person who hates people." Owen said.

"But I betrayed his trust. He's not gonna want to be around me anymore. So you two should go, be with Team E-Scope. I know I'm not welcome." Cody couldn't help but continue to cry in Gwen's arms. Trent sat beside them and placed his arm around Cody, to try and comfort him.

"Maybe you and him can be friends again, once he's cooled down." Gwen said.

"But...maybe I don't want to be friends. Maybe I...maybe I liked him too." Cody said.

"Really?" Trent asked.

"I dunno. I'm...j-just confused, I g-guess." Cody said through the tears.

**Oh, man. Poor Cody. I bet this wasn't the way you wanted to confess your love for Cody, Noah. Anyway, next chapter will feature the fallout for Cody breaking Noah's trust! So much fun!**

**And, honestly, I did not expect such all the positivity. I've always saw myself as a mediocre fanfic writer. So it was really heartwarming to see the positive reviews. **


	10. Forgiveness

**I do not own Total Drama. You'd think that the copyright gods would have listened the first nine times...**

Noah had never skipped out on a class before. But he was too upset to go back. Too upset to go back and face his best friend and crush. Noah knew it was illogical to blame Cody, as the brunette simply panicked when faced with Courtney. At least, that's what Noah heard Trent say before Noah stormed out. Noah wanted to go back. He wanted to forgive Cody, but what was left of his pride wouldn't let him. So he kept moving, ignoring Izzy and Eva call out to him. He went into the boys restroom to be alone, so he believed Izzy and Eva couldn't follow him. Boy did they love to prove him wrong.

"Noah! Come back!" Izzy said, as the two entered the restroom startling Noah.

"What are you two doing in here?! This is the boy's restroom!" Noah protested, trying to replace his sadness with anger,

"We can read, shrimp. Now come on back to class. Don't make me drag you back." Eva threatened.

"No, I want to be left alone." Noah said.

"But that's boring! You're not supposed to be boring! You're a member of Team E-Scope!" Izzy said.

"Izzy, please. Cody wasn't suppose to tell anyone else. He went, like what, two hours, before he told Gwen and Trent." Noah said, looking down to avoid eye contact.

"Well, sure, But hey, it got you tell him that you loved him!" Izzy said, refusing to be negative.

"That's not how it was suppose to go." Noah said, sadly.

"For a genius, you're an idiot sometimes." Eva said, earning a look from Noah and Izzy.

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked, confused at her insult.

"Cody's a wimp. He can't face a threat, not even one from someone like Courtney. So he sought help. From the first person who befriended him when he moved here and the goth he's crushing on. So get over it." Eva said, crossing her arms. Noah was about to say something when she continued. "Plus do you think Courtney's threat will have any water with all the allies you have?"

Noah had to admit that Eva made a lot of sense. Even Izzy seemed impressed. During the years Noah had known Cody, he noticed that Cody never did respond to threats well. Whereas Noah would just brush it off, Cody would do somewhat irrational things. A couple years ago, when Duncan had threatened to beat Cody up if he didn't give him some money, Cody had avoided everyone for a week, not leaving his house or telling his friends where he was.

However, before Noah could say anything again, a person walked into the restroom and was surprised at the people in it. He had long dark hair and seemed to be Latino. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Who are you?" Izzy asked, going around him, observing him. "I'm Izzy, and I've never seen you before."

"My name is Alejandro. I just enrolled here. Nice to meet you, senorita." Alejandro said, putting on a charming act that Noah, Eva and Izzy could seen through immediately.

"Hey, I'm not old, Izzy is sixteen," Izzy said, not understanding the language he was speaking.

"No, it means lady, I assure you." Alejandro said, doing a bow to show respect. Eva and Noah just rolled their eyes.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place? Way to confuse Izzy." Izzy said, crossing her arms. Alejandro was confused as to why she was talking in a third person.

"So, may I ask why you lovely ladies are in the boy's restroom?"

Eva scoffed at that. "We're here so we can drag our wimpy friend back to class."

"Eva, I'm right here." Noah said, crossing his arms.

"So, we'll be on our way, let's go Team E-Scope." Izzy said and she and Eva grabbed each of Noah's hands and carried him out of the restroom, not giving time for Alejandro time to question their team name.

They made it halfway back to gym class when they ran into Heather, who was a bit angry. "There you losers are. That dumb, psycho chef is substituting gym class and he sent me to find you losers, so come on!"

"Let's go, Izzy, wouldn't want to keep her royal bitchiness waiting." Eva said, causing Heather to glare at her.

"That was clever. Did you get that one from that weird goth girl, Gwen?" Heather said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, Izzy, Eva? Can you let me go? I'll follow you guys on my own." Noah said trying to struggle out of their grasp.

"Who is this beautiful senorita?" Alejandro said from behind them, toward Heather. They all focused on him, with Noah and Eva rolling their eyes and Heather blushing slightly and narrowing her eyes at him.

"I am Heather, the most popular girl here. You should make it in your best interest to know and respect me."

"Greetings, miss Heather. I am Alejandro." Alejandro said, taking Heather's hand and kissing it. She blushed again before taking her hand back and walking back to gym class. "So, looks like you guys are heading to the gym, right? This is also my next class."

Noah sighed as Alejandro followed the into the gym. Inside, Chef Hatchet, who was indeed substituting, glared angrily at them, before instructing them to have a seat. Alejandro sat near Heather, who attempted to look irritated, but Noah knew that she instantly liked the new guy. Cody looked like he was still upset and Trent and Gwen were still trying to comfort him. Owen and Zeke were trying as well, but they got up to greet Izzy and Eva respectively. Lindsay and Beth were sitting on the row above Team E-Scope. Lindsay was fiddling with her hair, not paying attention to anyone and Beth was watching Justin along with Katie and Sadie. That Multiple Personality kid was now shirtless and flirting with some girl who was constantly spraying her hair while the redhead Zoey looked sad at the scene.

Noah was forcibly sat between Izzy and Cody, who looked away from Noah, with tears in his eyes. Noah was still mad at Cody for telling others, but his heart still ached for the tech geek. But before Noah could say anything to Cody, Chef Hatchet spoke loudly. "Okay, maggots! Since your regular coach is out, I'll be watching you. So you may have do whatever, but you'll be punished severally if anyone of you try to leave again." He directed that at Team E-Scope and Heather. With that, everyone got up to do their own thing, except Team E-Scope and Gwen and Trent.

"Okay, so I'm going to pelt Heather with dodge balls. Come on Zeke, you're my distraction." Eva said, grabbing Zeke and taking him with her.

"Noah! Cody! You two are going to talk out your problems!" Izzy said, with Gwen nodding in agreement.

"Izzy's kind of crazy at times, but she makes sense. I can't comfort you all day, so Trent and I are going to walk over there and talk about tonight." Gwen said, leaving with Trent. Cody continued to avoid Noah's gaze, still feeling guilty. Lindsay happened to be walking by with her boyfriend, Tyler when she saw them sad.

"Cory, Nora, are you two okay? You seem sad." Lindsay asked. Noah rolled his eyes at her obviousness.

"Come on, guys. We've got to leave my Little Buddy and Cody alone to repair their friendship." Owen said, taking Izzy, Lindsay and Tyler away.

"Okay, Oscar and Irene. Ooh, let's play dodge ball with Haley and Eve. Can we, Taylor?" Lindsay asked. Noah was amazed that she can be that forgetful, though she did get part of Eva's name right. Noah watched Owen, Izzy, Lindsay and Tyler walked off to join Eva, who was ruthlessly throwing dodge balls at Heather and Alejandro, who was trying to protect her.

"So..." Noah started, not knowing what he could say to Cody.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Noah!" Cody suddenly said, grabbing the bookworm into a hug. "I was scared of Courtney! So I turned to Trent and Gwen! I'm so sorry!"

"Cody..." Noah said, lightly pushing the tech geek off of him. "I'm sorry too. I should of realized that you would act that way when threatened. I should have realized that Courtney would threaten you. She can be a real bitch sometimes." This made Cody smile softly through his tears. "But..." Noah started, which made Cody's smile fall. "But I still need to time to trust you again. So I'll continue to hang out with you, but don't expect me to one hundred percent trust you yet." Even as Noah said this, his heart fell. He wanted to hug Cody again. He wanted to kiss Cody, but a voice in his head told him not to so he could keep his pride. Just then, Courtney arrived, followed by Duncan and Justin, who was in turn, being ogled by Beth, Katie and Sadie.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lovebirds." Duncan said, causing Cody to get up and go elsewhere, crying.

"Well, well, if it isn't a neanderthal, his boyfriend and his lousy excuse for a princess." Noah countered, offending the three. Duncan grabbed Noah by the collar of his shirt and brought his fist back to punch him.

"Duncan, down." Courtney ordered. "My boyfriend beating up my opponent won't help me and he knows that."

"Hey, eye candy, you better be careful, or else your mind slaves will drool all over your princess." Noah said, noticing Beth, Katie and Sadie.

"Ladies, maybe give us some private time?" Justin asked. The three girls then sadly went to watch the dodge ball game going on with Alejandro, Heather, Lindsay and Tyler on one team and Eva, Owen, Izzy and Zeke on the other.

"So, Noah. I hear you plan to drop out?" Courtney asked.

"You're a pathetic piece of work, you know that, right? You use your eye candy to get people to follow you and use your neanderthal to beat up those you aren't affected by your tactics." Noah said, getting really irritated with Courtney.

"You're just jealous you aren't popular like me!" Courtney said.

"Cause that's so important to me." Noah said, rolling his eyes and standing to face her. "And I don't much appreciate you threatening my friends with vague plans about me. So I'm going to continue this Student Council race. And I'm going to win. And if you're so insecure about yourself, then go ahead and tell everyone that I like guys. And I bet you that barely anybody here would care. Because without your neanderthal boyfriend and eye candy, you're nothing." With that, Noah walked away from Courtney, Duncan and Justin and sat on the other side of the gym. He smirked when he saw the look on Courtney's face.

"You've got to admit, the queer really did burn you." Duncan said, earning a slap from Courtney.

"Just shut up Duncan!" She said, then turned to where Noah was, "This isn't over, Noah!" Everyone in the gym just ignored her as she demanded Chef Hatchet to be excused from class. He angrily told her her to sit down and shut up.

Soon after though, Noah remembered Cody and scanned the gym, searching for the boy. Before he could find Cody, a dodge ball came flying and hit Noah in the head, knocking him to the ground. He looked up, angry, and saw Owen come up to him.

"Sorry, Little Buddy. Are you okay?" Owen asked, helping Noah up.

"Yeah, just peachy. I wasn't using my head anyway." Noah said. "Have you seen Cody?"

"Yeah, I think Chef let him go to the restroom. But he hasn't come back yet." Owen said, taking the ball and returning to the game.

Noah asked Chef Hatchet if he could look for Cody, since he's been gone awhile. Chef simply nodded, obviously not liking the fact of dealing with students. Noah exited the gym and went toward the restroom. He entered and heard slight crying sounds behind one of the stalls. Noah went over to it and knocked.

"Cody? Are you in there?" Noah asked, knocking again.

"N-Noah? Is t-that you?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, listen, can you come out? I need to talk to you." Cody slowly opened up the stall door. "Look, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have acted that way. And I shouldn't have said that I don't trust you. And can you come out of there, because you've got to stop beating yourself up. You've made a mistake. I got over it."

"But...how?" Cody asked.

"I took my anger out on Courtney. I told her off. It was really satisfying." Noah said, smirking. Cody grinned softly. "So what do you say? Can we be friends again? I kind of want to kick your butt at video games after school."

Cody then grabbed Noah into a hug, whispering thank yous. As they walked out of the restroom, a girl down the end of the hallway suddenly shouted at them. "CODY!" The boys turned around and saw a dark-skinned girl about their age, with purple hair. Noah saw Cody's eyes widen in horror.

"Sierra?! What are you doing here?!" Noah recognized the name from Cody's nightmares whenever Cody spent the night with Noah and vice versa. The girl reached them and pushed Noah aside to smother Cody in a hug.

"I just moved here after I found out where you were! Now we can be together forever, Codykins!" Sierra said, rivaling Izzy's amount of energy.

"N-Noah, help me..." Cody struggled to say.

"Sorry, Codester. I'm not strong enough." Noah said, hoping this girl doesn't find out that Noah is in love with Cody, as he believed this girl could kill him. "Anyway, Stalker girl, Cody and I have to get to gym class. So let him go."

"Gym class?! Fate wants us to be together! When I officially start school tomorrow, I have gym around this time!" Sierra exclaimed as when went toward the gym while still holding onto Cody. Noah sighed, getting angry again and followed them into the gym.

**Sierra and Alejandro. How wonderful. I didn't like them until the end of World Tour, when Cody told her that they should remain friends and when Alejandro was willing to throw away a million dollars for love, even if it was Heather. Don't worry, Alejandro won't be as meddling, since there's no money up from grabs. But Sierra will definitely be a problem. Well, at least Noah and Cody were able to patch some things up. Thanks in part to Eva.**

**And NoCo will be happening soon, not to worry. This will be the last chapter dealing with this day's events.**


	11. First Kiss

**I do not own Total Drama.**

The past week was infuriating to Noah. He had forgiven Cody and managed to remain friends with him, but then Cody's stalker, Sierra, had arrived and refused to leave Cody alone. She forced herself to every Team E-Scope meeting so she could be with her "future husband," despite Cody's protests. Noah hated the girl, as she was always trying to hug and kiss Cody, who knew that Noah had feelings for him, but couldn't do anything or say anything to Noah due to Sierra's constant present.

Izzy got along with Sierra, if only because they could gossip about everyone in school. Eva didn't pay much attention to Sierra, as she simply saw her as Izzy #2. Owen and Zeke felt that she was friendly, if not a little weird. And despite the fact that Gwen and Trent were together, Sierra still hated Gwen because Cody used to have a crush on her.

While hanging out in the park after school, Team E-Scope were discussing the upcoming Student Council election. "So, you gonna win, Noah?" Izzy asked, sitting on Owen's shoulders. Eva and Zeke were sitting on the bench across from them with Noah reading his book. Sierra was holding onto Cody, who was occasionally struggling against her grasp.

"That's very likely. Ever since I told Courtney off, she's been off her game. Plus she's been having some relationship troubles with Duncan." Noah said, smirking.

"That's great, Little Buddy! I don't really hate anybody, but she is really kinda mean." Owen said.

"Kinda mean? She's a bitch! Just like Heather!" Eva said, crossing her arms. Zeke nodded in agreement.

"Since you're my Cody's best friend, I do hope you win!" Sierra said, squeezing Cody harder, causing him to gasp in pain. Noah rolled his eyes and buried his head in his book to avoid glaring at Sierra with rage.

"Hey, Izzy #2, let the tech geek breath." Eva said, noticing Noah's rage. Sierra giggled.

"Oh! Sorry, Codykins!" She said, loosening her grip so Cody could breathe but not escape.

"Uh, Sierra? Noah and I were going to play video games tonight, alone. So you'd need to let me go." Cody pleaded. Noah didn't recall any such plan, but figured that Cody was hoping they could talk alone about how Noah feels about him.

"I dunno. We have to be together forever." Sierra said.

"It'll be fun to have a girls night! Right Eva?" Izzy said, also wanting the two boys to be alone.

"Yeah, whatever." Eva said, not caring if Noah and Cody end up together, but also not wanting Izzy to keep bothering her.

"Um..." Sierra said, hesitating. "Okay, I'll hang out with you and Eva. Noah, take care of my hubby!" Sierra said, grinning at Noah, who rolled his eyes again. Cody's mood seemed to lift upon hearing Sierra letting him to spend time with Noah.

As evening came, Izzy managed to pry Sierra off of Cody and dragged her off with Eva to Izzy's place for girl time. Cody and Noah decided to go to Cody's house, as Cody's parents would be out and they wanted to be alone. Owen and Zeke, not having much else to do, decided to see if Harold was free to hang out with them. Not even five minutes since they were apart, Sierra sent ten text messages to Cody, annoying both boys. They reached Cody's house, waving to Trent, who was playing his guitar to Gwen on his front porch. Noah and Cody went straight to Cody's bedroom.

"So..." Cody started, nervously. Noah knew why he was nervous. This was the first time they've been alone since Sierra arrived.

"H-how about we start with Mortal Kombat?" Noah said, not wanting Cody to just rush into a conversation about Noah's feelings. Cody nodded and set everything up.

While they played, with Noah choosing Scorpion and Cody playing as Baraka, Cody had to stop every few minutes to answer another annoying text from Sierra. "Just tell her that you're busy and to leave you alone." Noah said, really irritated.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Cody said, equally irritated. "I think that Sierra is the universe punishing me for the way I acted around Gwen." Noah had to agree that what he said made sense, since some of Cody's behavior around Gwen could be counted as stalker behavior.

"Don't blame yourself. Stalkerlicious is just messed up in the head." Noah said. "Well, not as bad as Izzy, but still pretty crazy." Cody smiled at that.

"But there still must be a way to convince her that I'll never love her the way she loves me." Cody lamented.

"Speaking of loving someone who'll never love you back," Noah said, deciding it was time to talk about his feelings. Cody froze and blushed. "I put what happened between us last week behind me, so I hope you'll put me, admitting that I have feelings for you behind us so we can remain friends. I'd hate myself if that came between us."

"Uh...W-well, I mean...Of course I want t-to remain friends. B-but...I've sorta been c-confused..." Cody said, extremely nervous.

"Confused? About what?"

"W-well, maybe I do...l-like you that way too."

"Are you absolutely sure about that? I don't want you to make a mistake. Besides, you can't be, since you so obviously straight." Noah said, not wanting himself to hope that Cody did, indeed, like him back.

"Well, t-that's why I'm confused..." Cody said. "I know I liked Gwen, still kinda do. I know that Bridgette is pretty smokin' for a vegetarian." Noah rolled his eyes. "But I also know, or rather feel, that it wouldn't suck to be with you." Cody blushed again as Noah just stared at Cody, dumfounded.

"Wouldn't suck, huh?" Noah said, managing a smirk. "Well, Mr. Anderson, I think that you may bisexual, rather than straight."

"Wait, there's a word for liking both?" Cody asked, genuinely surprised.

"You didn't know? There's a whole rainbow of sexual orientations." Noah said, chuckling at Cody's ignorance.

"Ha ha, laugh at Cody who only thought there was gay and straight. Well excuse me for not meeting a guy interesting enough to think about my orientation before." Cody said, faking being hurt.

"So that guy was me, huh?" Noah asked, moving closer to the tech geek.

"Well, maybe after you came out to me. It really forced me to look inwards." Cody said, not protesting as Noah was mere inches from him.

"Well, I think I know one way we can tell if we can be together." Noah whispered, leaning in toward Cody. Cody understood what Noah was getting at and closed the distance, their lips meeting in the middle.

As they kissed, time seemed to slow as Noah brought his hand up on Cody's cheek. Cody let out a soft moan as their lips parted and their tongues met. As they continued to kiss, they laid back onto Cody's bed. As Cody's hands went up Noah's back, Noah's hips grinded against Cody's, sending waves of pleasure up their bodies. Noah had no idea how far they were going to take this, but didn't care. But before they could get any farther, they heard a banging on Cody's front door, with repeated shouts of his name. They immediately broke apart.

"Oh, God! Sierra!" Cody said, slightly panicking. "She's made threats against Gwen, just because I liked her. Oh, God, if she finds out, what'll she do to you?!"

"She's not gonna find out. Because, if you want, this never happened." Noah said, a bit saddened.

"No, that's not what I want. I really enjoyed that. I kinda want to keep doing that. But I need to convince Sierra that we'll be nothing more than friends." Cody said, managing to calm himself down some.

"CODY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sierra shouted from downstairs.

"You better go and get her before the neighbors call the cops." Noah said, planting another kiss on Cody's lips.

"So, what are we now?" Cody asked, hesitating to face Sierra. "Are we, like best friends, or something more?"

"Well, for now best friends. Until we can get Sierra to leave you alone, at least." Noah said. Cody nodded and the two went downstairs to greet Sierra. Cody opened the door and she wrapped her arms around Cody, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Codykins! I got worried when you didn't answer my texts so I left Izzy's house to come get you!" Sierra said.

"S-sorry, Sierra, I was playing games with Noah." Cody said, getting out of her grasp.

"Well, I think you spent too much time with him." Sierra said, crossing her arms. Noah just rolled his eyes.

"This was the first time we've been alone since you moved here, Stalkerzilla. And I think Cody's entitled to spend time with his best friend." Noah said, surprised at the jealousy in his voice.

"But, Cody is mine forever." Sierra pouted.

"L-look, Sierra. I want to be your friend. I'll say that. But there isn't going to be anything else between us. Besides, I like someone else." Cody said, sneaking a glance at Noah.

"Ugh, I swear I will kill Gwen for stealing my man!" Sierra threatened.

"Sierra! Gwen's with Trent! And she's not who I was talking about." Cody said.

"Then who, huh?! Whose the man-stealer?! Izzy? Eva? Heather? Oh God, tell me it isn't Lindsay!" Sierra said, getting angrier and angrier.

"It's not any of them, Sierra! And we were never together! Can't you realize that? We're just friends!" Cody said, surprising Noah with his courage.

"Well, the home-wrecker has obviously got to you. So I'll give you tonight to realize how wrong she is and that she's just trying to break us apart." Sierra said, leaving Cody's house and shooting Gwen a dirty look as she went home. Cody shut his door and sighed in anger.

"Maybe Izzy or somebody can help me convince her that we're not together." Cody said, checking the time. "Oh, good, my parents will be home any minute."

"Well, then I should go. But there is enough time to do this." Noah said, wrapping his arms around Cody's waist and pulling Cody in for a kiss. After they broke for air, Cody smiled.

"Yeah, I definitely want to keep doing that." Cody said.

Noah gave Cody another goodnight kiss before leaving and head toward his house. He was in a great mood and felt that nothing could bring him out of that. Too bad he bumped into someone who could.

"Oh, sorry, Noah. I wasn't paying attention." Alejandro lied, when he noticed that Noah had a grin on his face before the collision. Noah caught Alejandro's lie and wondered why he would lie.

"Alejandro." Noah simply said. "Should you be with Heather?"

"I was just thinking about visiting her. So, how about you? What brings you out here, this late?"

"Oh, I was just leaving Cody's house." Noah said, then noticed Alejandro raise an eyebrow at that, so Noah quickly added, "I was, uh, playing video games with him. Finally was able to hang out with him since Sierra moved to town."

"Right. I'm sure." Alejandro said. Noah just knew that he figured out what Noah was doing with Cody. "Anyway, good luck, Noah. See you later."

"What do you mean, 'good luck?'" Noah asked, concerned.

"I just mean that the Student Council election is soon. I hear you have a lead over Courtney. So, good luck." Alejandro said. As he walked away, Noah just knew that Alejandro knew that Noah and Cody were together. And there was something about Alejandro that made Noah sure he was up to something. Noah just had to find out what before then.

**I am very sorry that the kiss scene isn't done very well. I have no one to blame but myself. But hey, they kissed! Hooray! So now they just need to worry about Sierra before they can be public. Plus, what is Alejandro planning? And what will come of Courtney's threats and her student get together after the Student Council election? **

**Find out next time on this! Total! Drama! Fanfic!**


	12. Speech

**I do not own Total Drama. Yet, mwhahahahahahaha!**

**Sorry this took long to get out. I blame society.**

Noah awoke happy. The night before he had finally kissed his best friend and crush, Cody. However, Cody's stalker and Noah's fears about how everyone would react prevented them from officially getting together. But also today was the day the Noah and Courtney would give a final speech before the election. And Noah was pretty sure he'd beat her, due to Courtney's increasing level of bossiness and decreasing level of sanity. He figured Courtney would make due on her threats when she lost, but the more Noah thought about it, the more he believed that none of his peers would care.

So Noah got out of bed, showered and got dressed and headed downstairs. His mother was making breakfast and his sister Jillian was sitting at the table, texting. Speaking, Noah's phone vibrated a few times in a row so he checked his messages.

_From: Izzy_

_HEY NOAH! Ur totally gonna win! Srry about Sierra, tho. She managed to outsmart Izzy :(_

Noah rolled his eyes. He still couldn't believe that her texts also had the same amount of energy she had when she spoke normally. He scrolled down to the next one.

_From: Trent_

_Hey, bro. Gwen and I wanted to wish u luck. And don't worry about ur secret. Nobody is going to judge u if Courtney tells anyone._

Noah wasn't really that close to Trent, but he did think of Trent as a friend. Not Gwen though. Noah knew she was nice if given the chance, but she still pushed Cody's feelings aside as if they meant nothing. He scrolled to the last one.

_From: Cody_

_Hey, I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed last night ;) And I'm open for any idea to get Sierra off my back, except the really mean ones. She's clingy and weird, but she's also nice and means well. I do want to remain friends with her. But I want to be more with u ;)_

Noah couldn't help but roll his eyes again. Sure, Noah could see that Sierra could be a nice person, if she wasn't an obsessed stalker. Noah also grinned at Cody's uses of the semi colon and the back parentheses. Jillian seemed to notice his grin.

"What, are you texting your girlfriend?" She asked, mockingly.

"Just shut it, Jillian." Noah said, taking a seat to eat breakfast.

"Hey, be nice to your sister." Noah's mom said from the kitchen. "Also, good luck, honey. I hope you win."

"I'm pretty sure I will. My opponent is a crazy bi-" Noah stopped himself when his mother whirled around to glare at him. "She's a crazy person." Noah corrected himself. His mother continued to glare at him for a few more seconds before turning back to cooking.

"Anyway, Noah. Toward the end of the year, you're cousin, Dave, will be moving here. And since he's entering freshman year next year, your aunt and I want you to look out for him."

Noah just sighed. Of all of his younger cousins, it had to be Dave. He was mysophobic and always ended up whining about how much he loved a girl when all she did was say "hello" to him. Well, at least Noah could try to teach Dave differently. Teach Dave that dirt and germs weren't so bad and not to get so hung up on every nice girl.

After breakfast, Jillian had already departed, so Noah waved goodbye to his mother and left the house and immediately bumped into Team E-Scope. Eva looked as angry as ever, even as she held Zeke's hand. After showing his mother that Zeke was capable of having a real girlfriend, she reluctantly let Zeke walk to school with the rest of Team E-Scope. Izzy was riding on Owen's shoulders like he was a horse, but he didn't seem to mind, as he was smiling. And even though Sierra was holding Cody tightly, he manged a weak smile toward Noah. Behind them, Noah noticed Gwen and Trent walking by, and waved toward them, though mainly toward Trent. Noah then departed for school with the rest of Team E-Scope.

"So, Codykins, are you ready to tell me who is trying to break up our happy home?" Sierra asked, as if they were already married.

"Sierra, I told you that we aren't married. We aren't even dating! We're just friends!" Cody said. Noah could tell by the tone of his voice that it wasn't the first time Cody had said that today.

"Oh, you'll tell me when your ready, Cody-wody." Sierra said, not understanding the tech geek.

"So, Sierra, Izzy was wondering, why Cody? He's not all that attractive." Izzy said, winking to Cody, so he'd know that she didn't mean it.

"What are you talking about?! Cody is the most handsomest, most cutest boy ever!" Sierra said, offended that Izzy would even suggest such a thing.

"But surely there's a boy better. A boy who likes you for you and would love to be your boyfriend." Izzy suggested.

"There's no one better than Cody!" Sierra protested. But before the conversation could continue you, Team E-Scope noticed a larger boy, who seemed to be a freshmen and a jock, bullying a smaller boy with glasses.

"Whose the man? Who is the SHA-man?! That's right, Lightning is the man!" the boy, obviously named Lightning, taunted the smaller boy. And from the way he talked, Noah figured him to be a dumb jock, even dumbing than Tyler. Eva, who hates bullying, went up to Lightning and pushed him down, away from the smaller boy.

"Stop picking on wimps, you idiot!" Eva said, standing over Lightning who looked scared.

"SHA-huh? You're not Jo. Lightning ain't afraid of anyone but Jo!" Lightning said, trying to get up again, only for Eva to push him back down.

"I don't know who Jo is, but I promise you that I'm worse." Eva said. This made Lightning to run away, toward the school. Noah went over to the boy and helped him up.

"Th-thank you all so much. I'm Cameron." Cameron introduced.

"I'm Noah. This is Owen, the girl riding him is Izzy. You're savior is Eva. There's her boyfriend Zeke. And there's Cody and his stalker, Sierra." Noah introduced everybody. While everyone waved at Cameron, Noah noticed something interesting. Sierra seemed to gaze at Cameron, slightly blushing before she realized that she's supposed to love Cody and tightened her grip on him. Noah also noticed that Cameron seemed equally infatuated with Sierra. Noah decided that he could use this to his advantage to get Sierra away from Cody.

"H-hi, everyone. C-can I walk to school with you guys? Lightning might come back," Cameron said, nervously.

"I doubt it, but whatever," Eva said.

"He's so small! Izzy thinks he's cute!" Izzy exclaimed. Cameron blushed, a bit freaked out that this girl was talking in the third person.

They all continued to the school, where Cameron bid them farewell and joined his friends, Mike and Zoey. As Sierra's first class didn't have Cody in it, she reluctantly let him go to head to class. Noah immediately huddled with Team E-Scope to tell them his plan.

"Did the rest of you see Sierra smitten with Cameron?" Noah asked.

"OMG yes!" Izzy said. "And he looked like he liked her back! And as a fanfic writer, it is my duty to get those crazy kids together!"

"So what did you and Cody talk about last night?" Owen asked Noah, hoping for the same thing as Izzy.

"Oh we're still friends. It's like that whole thing with Gwen and Trent never happened." Noah said, his face as serious as ever. He tried his hardest to hide his smirk when he saw the visible disappointment on Izzy's and Owen's face. However, Cody's sly smiling, plus his blushing gave it away almost immediately.

"Did something happen?!" Izzy said, jumping off Owen's shoulders and grabbing Cody's shirt collar.

"Ugh, fine. Apparently the Codester can't keep a secret. Alright Izzy, we kissed. But nothing else." Noah said, crossing his arms.

"Only because Sierra showed up." Cody said, flirtatiously. This caused Owen and Izzy to nearly fangirl themselves to death. Eva didn't care in the slightest and Zeke wasn't really paying attention.

"Okay, guys. Put yourselves together. We've got to get to class." Noah said. Izzy and Owen calmed down and headed off with Eva, Zeke, Noah and Cody. Noah and Cody met up with Gwen and headed toward English class, running into Alejandro and Heather.

"Watch where you're going, dorks!" Heather scolded.

"Well, it was our fault for standing in the way." Alejandro said. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for interrupting your make out session." Gwen said, slipping by them with Cody and Noah smirking at Heather's blushing glare.

Class went by rather quick. In fact, the rest of Noah's classes went by rather quick. After lunch, Principal Mclean announced an assembly where Noah and Courtney would make their final speech before the class election. The two went ahead first, to set up a few things, while Principal Mclean brought everyone else in.

"You are so going down." Courtney taunted.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Noah said, rolling his eyes.

Noah and Courtney went up to their podiums, waving at their friends. Noah noticed that Duncan and Justin were sitting near the front, both looking at Courtney with longing in their eyes. Sierra was clinging to Cody, as usual, in the third row with Izzy, Owen, Eva, Zeke, Gwen and Trent. Harold was sitting in the third as well, with Team E-Scope, but he was focusing more on Leshawna, who was sitting in the second row with Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Tyler Heather, Lindsay and Beth. Noah couldn't see Alejandro anywhere, and that worried him. But he couldn't think about what that eel was up to, because Principal Mclean announced for everyone's attention.

"All right, settle down. I have a special announcement before Noah and Courtney gives their speeches. I know this is a little unorthodox, but please welcome this late edition candidate, Alejandro!" Principal Mclean said, getting confusion from everyone as Alejandro appeared from back stage and stepped up his own podium, smirking at Noah and Courtney. They just stared at him dumfounded.

"What?! You can't do this Mclean!" Courtney said, visibly pissed.

"Um, yes I can. His father is a diplomat." Principal Mclean said, taking out a sizable amount of money to count, which Noah assumed wasn't the first time he did that today.

"But I'm a C.I.T.!" Courtney said. "I deserve this win!"

"Do you?" Alejandro asked. "I've been busy ever since I moved here. Busy making friends and digging dirt on you two so I could expose you and take the win for myself." Alejandro then turned to the audience. "My opponents are not what they seem. Courtney's been a little to reliant on daddy's money, as it turns out that she couldn't pass some her classes last year, so daddy had to step in and pay for her to pass.

"Also, I've noticed her getting a little cozy to ninth grader Scott." All eyes then turned to Scott who swallowed nervously before running out of the auditorium, chased by a pissed off Duncan.

"You'll hear from my lawyers!" Courtney exclaimed, pissed off.

"And mi amigo Noah has assisted Izzy in cheating on multiple tests and exams." Noah knew this was true and he knew that it would come back to bite him in the ass one day, but he never expected it like this. "And while not all of you would be too shocked to find out that Noah is gay," Noah took offense to that, since he never once acted in any way that could be seen as stereotypically gay. "But maybe you would be shocked to find out that he has kissed our own resident ladies man, Cody Anderson."

Everyone gasped and looked from Cody to Noah. Both were in shock. Sierra was absolutely fuming and glaring daggers at the bookworm. She tightened her grip on Cody into a headlock and practically growled up at Noah. Heather was stifling a laugh, and Lindsay wasn't paying attention and settled for texting Tyler, who also wasn't paying attention. Noah did notice that everyone else was looking at him with sympathy.

"Now if these candidates can't be honest about who they are and what they did in their past, then how can you trust them as a Student Council president? So with that, vote Alejandro, who'll stop at nothing to give you honesty." Alejandro said, turning and left. As he went back stage, he flashed Courtney and Noah a devious smile. Then Noah realized, all too late, that this is what Alejandro was planning. He planned to massively humiliate Courtney and Noah and secure Student Council president from himself, which Noah figured everyone would vote for Alejandro now.

"So yeah. That was..." Principal Mclean said, not knowing what was going to happen. "Anyway, that concludes this...assembly. So, um, go home." Noah and Courtney had no objections, as they were too shocked to give their speeches.

Noah and Courtney went backstage and saw Sierra coming at them with rage. Noah immediately hid behind Courtney as Izzy and Eva quickly came to hold Sierra back. "Boyfriend kisser!" Sierra exclaimed, struggling to get out of Izzy's and Eva's grasp.

"Excuse me, handle your own battles!" Courtney said, pushing Noah out from behind her and went to find and apologize to Duncan.

"Sierra! We aren't together! We were never together! We're just friends!" Cody said, getting in front of Noah.

"Out of the way Cody! I have to kill this man thief!" Sierra said, getting out of Izzy's grasp, but failing to get free of Eva.

"Sierra, stop!" Gwen said, as she, Trent, Owen, and Zeke arrived. Sierra struggled a bit more before collapsing in Eva's arms, in tears.

"I-I'm sorry...C-Cody..." Sierra said through the tears. "I...I just thought...we'd be together forever..."

"Sierra, you're a great friend. And I love you as a friend, the same way I now love Gwen." Cody said. Gwen smiled, glad that Cody won't be hitting on her from now on. "So please, calm down. We'll still be great friends." Cody gave Sierra a hug and she stopped crying and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Noah. Please make my Cody happy." Sierra said, moving past Cody and hugging Noah as well. Noah simply rolled his eyes.

"I'll do my best, but Cody is a really finicky person." Noah said as the hug ended.

"Oh yeah, Al reminded me, thanks for helping me on those tests Noah!" Izzy said, killing the mood.

**So yeah, Alejandro is evil. But hey, at least Courtney got humiliated too. What will come of this? Will Noah and Cody finally get together? Is there something in Al's past that Noah can use? Find out next time, which you can expect next week, barring an act of God.**


	13. Plotting For Revenge

**I still do not own Total Drama. **

Noah stepped outside of the school. Nearly everyone avoided him and the rest of Team E-Scope. Noah even noticed a lot of people avoiding Courtney, who was sitting absently on a bench with Justin standing around, with a look that indicated that he did not know what he should do to help her. Noah continued walking and overheard Alejandro, Heather, Lindsay and Beth standing in the parking lot.

"So, my future Queen, ready to go?" Alejandro asked Heather, who was still smirking for what happened a few minutes ago.

"I knew something was up when you asked me all those questions about Courtney and the dork. You are so devious and despicable. I love it." Heather said. She then turned to her cronies. "Beth, I expect my homework to be done tonight. Lindsay, you need to buy me a new dress for Courtney's dumb party thing."

"But how do you know Cora will still throw it? Austin did humiliate her." Lindsay asked. Noah knew she wasn't paying attention, so he figured that Beth must of filled the nitwit in.

"Because now she'll do anything to fix her image. And the name is Alejandro." Alejandro said, crossing his arms.

"But Heather, I have a date with my boyfriend, Brady." Beth protested.

"And I have a date with Taylor, er I mean Tyler." Lindsay added. Noah was impressed that she could remember his name without being told.

"Don't care. Do it." Heather said, before leaving to go with Alejandro. Lindsay and Beth bowed their heads sadly and went off to do Heather's demands.

"Soooooooo, what now?" Izzy asked, bringing Noah back to his friends.

"Why are you asking me? My life is pretty much over. My parents are likely going to disown me for being gay." Noah said.

"Do you know for sure?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, unless they've openly told you about their hate of homosexuals, I wouldn't worry about it." Trent said.

"That's easy for you to say. You're dating a girl." Noah said. Cody came up to hug Noah. Noah could see that Sierra was still hurt by seeing this, but she kept from getting angry or sad.

"It'll be alright. I promise you, Noah. We'll just need to get Al back." Cody let go of Noah and smiled, deviously. Suddenly, Courtney came up to them, with Justin in tow.

"You're getting back at Ale'jerk'o? I want in." Courtney said. "He ruined my relationship with Duncan. Sure, I did kiss Scott, but that was strategic. Nothing serious."

"I don't know, Courtney. You know how I feel about you and the anti-me." Noah said, indicating Justin.

"All the girls seem to swoon at him. Him! And not me! So I'm willing to put aside whatever it is you have against me to help you get back at that guy. Plus he hurt Courtney's feelings." Justin said, earning a quick, angry look from Courtney. Noah thought this over. He could use more allies to get back at Alejandro and, to a lesser extent, Heather. So Noah relented.

"Okay, we'll come up with a plan to get back at Alejandro. And Heather, since I overheard that she was the one who provided him some information about us, somehow." Noah said.

"That bitch." Courtney muttered under her breath. "I confided in her about my strategy to get some of the dumber guys to vote for me by kissing them. Plus I kinda told her about my plans to oust you, sorry Noah. But I had no idea you were crushing on this geek. No offense."

"None taken." Cody said, rolling his eyes.

"He must have put two and two together after he saw me leave Cody's house late last night." Noah said.

"Ugh, math. Soooooooo boring! Let's talk about fire! Or explosives!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Calm down, E-Scope." Eva said, really bored of the conversation. "So how are we going get that jerk, Alejandro?"

"Well first, we need to promise each other that whatever happens, we're in this together. No backing out once you swear." Noah said.

"You know I'm in. So is Justin." Courtney said.

"Count me in, babe." Cody flirtatiously told Noah. Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

"Private E-Scope, reporting for duty!" Izzy said, saluting.

"I'm in, Little Buddy." Owen said.

"I love hitting jerks!" Eva said, with an evil smile.

"So, I'll take that as a promise that you're in." Noah said.

"I'm in if she's in, eh." Zeke said, indicating Eva.

We're in, too." Trent and Gwen said at the same time. Everyone looked at Sierra, who still had a bit of anger and sadness in her eyes. She then narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Alejandro humiliated that guy my Cody loves, and so, made Cody sad. So hell yeah I'm in." Sierra said, cracking her knuckles. Noah and Cody smiled.

"Thanks Sierra." Cody said, giving her a hug.

"If this is all we can do, I'll take it, Codykins." Sierra said, hugging Cody back before letting go.

"So, Sierra, since you're over Cody, what do you think about that Cameron boy?" Izzy asked.

"I'll admit, he's cute. But I'm not ready yet, Izzy." Sierra said.

"That's fine, Izzy can wait." Noah stared at her, quizzically.

"No you can't. You're the most impatient person I know." Noah stated. Izzy just giggled.

"Challenge accepted!"

"I didn't even challenge you." Noah said, face palming. "Anyway, let's all go home for now and meet back up in the park in half an hour." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, except for Izzy, Eva and Noah, who lived on the same street. Cody decided to stick with them a little longer, telling Trent to go on ahead to their street.

"So, what is the plan?" Cody asked, sneaking his fingers between Noah's. Noah didn't protest and allowed the tech geek to hold his hand, at least until they got to Noah's house.

"I don't know. He's got nearly everyone wrapped around his finger, so we've got to find someone who knows a lot about him, yet hates him as much as we do." Noah said.

"Where does this punk live? Maybe he's got a sibling I can beat information out of." Eva asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Izzy can help! Izzy's a master detective." Izzy said, dropping on all fours and sniffing around like a dog.

"Get up you nut case." Eva said, picking Izzy up off the ground.

"Besides, Izzy, Sherlock Holmes would be a master detective." Noah said.

"And Batman! Don't forget Batman." Cody said.

"How can I forget? A guy with psychological damage who dresses up like a leather bat is also a master detective." Noah said sarcastically.

"Hey, you may think that your sarcastic wit is only useful for making fun of dumb people, but I find it cute." Cody said, pecking Noah on the cheek.

"I wish I had a hand in forcing NoCo to happen. But it just had to happen on it's own." Izzy said, snapping her fingers in defeat.

"Careful there, Codester. People might think I have a soft spot if you keep doing that." Noah said. Noah let go of Cody's hand as they arrived at his house. However, they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Principal McLean's car in Noah's driveway. "What's he doing here?" Cody caught the worry in Noah's voice.

"Maybe he's there to reward you? For being super smart?" Cody said, hopeful.

"I doubt it." Noah said as he approached the door. Izzy, Eva and Cody were still following him. "You guys should go."

"Aw hell no! Izzy is backing you up!" Izzy protested.

"So am I." Eva said, crossing her arms to show that she isn't leaving.

"You should know that I'm not going anywhere." Cody said. Noah sighed in defeat and walked in with his friends in tow. They walked into Noah's living room and saw Principal McLean sitting on the chair across from Noah's parents. Noah's father had a stern, but somewhat saddened face. His mother looked like she had been crying. Principal McLean got up and walked past the kids.

"Sorry dude, school policy says that I have to notify the parents." Principal McLean said before leaving.

"Is it true?" Noah's father asked, not looking up at his youngest child.

"Is what true?" Noah asked, as a voice in his head told him to deny everything.

"Is. It. True?" He asked, with much more aggression.

"What are you talking about dad?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Noah's father barked, standing up and looking at his son. Where as Cody flinched from the sudden shouting, Izzy was more preoccupied with her hair and Eva just stared at the situation head on. Noah struggled to keep his usual stoic expression.

"Yes, dad. It's true." Noah said, knowing that there was no point in denying anymore.

"Say it." Noah's mother spoke softly, so Noah barely heard her.

"What?"

"Say it." She repeated, a little louder.

"Do what your mother tells you!"

"Fine. Mom, dad, I am gay. May I go now?" Noah was really struggling to keep from his usual witty self intact.

"No. You're going to tell us where we went wrong. Why did you decide to refuse us grandchildren?" Noah's father didn't seem to notice Izzy, Eva and Cody behind Noah.

"So, you've basically ignored me and my genius my whole life, preferring to focus on my much more 'talented' siblings and when you find out I'm gay, that's when you take an interest?" Noah deadpanned. He struggled to keep from raising his voice.

"Answer the question, Noah." His father was ignoring him again.

"Answer mine." Noah returned. Cody was really nervous and every instinct told him to leave, but his heart insisted that he stayed, for Noah.

"Goddammit Noah! Just answer the damn question, you little queer!"

"John, we shouldn't be so hard..." His mother started.

"Stay out this, Allison. Answer the damn question Noah. Why are you denying us grandchildren?" Noah then snapped.

"Why the hell does it matter?! You have seven more presumably straight kids to give you all the grandchildren you could ever want!" Noah shocked his friends with his sudden outburst. He even shocked himself.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" John snapped back. "And that's not the point! Homosexuality is so unnatural!"

"He can't change who he is, so just accept him for who he is!" Cody suddenly piped up. He immediately regretted it.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?"

"He's my boyfriend!" Noah snapped, crossing his arms. He, too, immediately regretted what he said as his father slapped him across the face.

"John!" Allison said, getting angry. "Don't you dare raise a hand to my baby!" Izzy and Eva went in front of Noah and Cody.

"Careful! Izzy can kill a human with everything is this room, even post-its! And that's a slow death!" Izzy said, grabbing the post-its on the table for empathizes.

"Noah, why is your strange friend threatening us with post-its?" Allison asked.

"She's protective of her friends." Cody said. Noah was too shocked that his own father hit him to speak.

"I'm not as crazy as Izzy, but I can and will put the hurt on." Eva said, crossing her arms. At this point, Noah's sister Jillian came downstairs.

"What is going on here? I'm trying to watch TV." Jillian said, seeing her parents standing up across from Noah and his friends. Noah had an imprint of a hand on his face.

"You're little brother just gave us upsetting news." Allison said.

"Oh, you found out he was gay?" Jillian said, as if it was no big deal.

"What?! You already knew?!" Everyone but Izzy and Eva asked. Jillian nodded.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. He had the obvious signs, plus Izzy is one fine looking girl, despite her craziness. I'm straight, and I'm a little tempted by her." Izzy giggled and blushed. "But he never made a move. And he always talked about Cody in his sleep. Add in the dream moans and really, it's pretty easy to figure out."

"B-but how did you hear me?" Noah asked.

"You're kinda loud, especially when your room is right next to mine."

"So, you dream about me, huh?" Cody asked, suggestively. Noah just blushed some more.

"So, mom, dad, just so you know, our other siblings found out about Noah too. And we have no issues with him. So you guys gonna accept him too? He's no different than before. He's still an annoying little bookworm." Jillian said.

"Thanks Jillian." Noah said.

"See? Still as sarcastic as ever." Jillian then crossed her arms, signifying that she was done with the argument.

"John? He's our baby. He'll always be the baby in my heart. So what if he likes men. Gay guys have great fashion sense, so maybe I can get a makeover down the line." Allison said, smiling and nudging her husband.

"Oh, alright dear. I'm sorry, Noah. But under my roof, you can't alone with Cody. I don't care what you do at his house, but nothing happens here. Got it?" John said, crossing his arms.

Noah smiled weakly. "Thanks, guys. And thank you, Jillian."

"Dude, you're sister is really cool. She just Batmaned her way into winning this argument." Cody said. Jillian smiled at him.

"Hey, no funny ideas about my sister." Noah said, crossing his arms and smirking, back to his old self.

"I wouldn't dream of it, darling." Cody said, purposely irritating Noah's father. Noah, Cody, Eva and Izzy then left the house and headed toward the park to meet the others. "Oh, nice reference to Get Smart, Izzy."

"Thanks! I watched it because I thought it was a how-to movie about getting smart." Izzy said shrugging. "But the spy stuff was cool and funny!"

"Hey, I just realized, you called me your boyfriend." Cody said to Noah.

"Took you this long huh?" Noah smirked.

"So are we, like, together now? Can we go on dates and stuff?" Cody asked, excited. Izzy was equally excited from the conversation.

"Sure, but after we teach Alejandro a lesson." Noah said. Cody nodded, smiling.

At this moment, Cody received a text message. "Huh, it's from my mom. I guess McLean visited my parents as well."

"What does it say?" Noah asked. Cody then showed them the text, plus his response.

_From: Mom_

_So you're principal tells me you're gay. Is it true?_

_To: Mom_

_Actually, I'm bi. I like both, but I'm with Noah._

_From: Mom_

_Oh, ok. Your dad and I love you._

"Wow, for parents who are rarely around, they sure took that well." Noah stated, returning Cody's phone to him.

"It might be the bi thing. They probably think I'll go back to girls one day. But I'm sticking with you and nobody can change that." Cody said. Noah smiled at the thought of being with Cody for a long time and pulled him into a kiss. Izzy fangirled and Eva got impatient, wanting to meet the others at the park on time.

They arrived at the park a few minutes later. Owen, Zeke, Sierra, Trent, Gwen, Courtney and Justin were already there. "About time you got here." Courtney said, annoyed.

"Sorry, McLean told my parents. I had to deal with that fallout." Noah said.

"Did they handle it well?" Trent asked.

"More or less."

"By the way Noah, I never fully intended to expose you in such a way." Courtney said. "Certainly not to any adult figures. Mostly, it was an empty threat." Courtney admitted.

"Whatever, let's get to work on planning our payback to Al." Noah said.

"Can't we just hit him?" Eva asked.

"I'm with Eva on this." Sierra said.

"Izzy can unleash thousands of spiders upon his unsuspecting face! Well, I would, but I lost my human-to-spider translation book." Izzy said.

"I-I don't like spiders..." Owen said.

"Don't worry, Big O, I would never let a spider get his filthy paws on ya!" Izzy said.

"Spiders don't have paws, Izzy." Trent said.

"Is that the issue you have with what she has been saying?" Gwen asked, rolling her eyes.

"I still can't believe he humiliated me like that! Me! I'm a C.I.T.!" Courtney exclaimed.

"You still talking about that, eh? It's getting a little old." Zeke said.

Noah face palmed. Nobody was coming up with anything good. He almost decided that Eva's plan was the best when he noticed Lindsay and Beth walking by, still down from what Heather ordered them to do. Noah got an idea. "Follow me, guys." They all went up to the two girls, who looked surprised at seeing the group come up to them.

"Hey, Lindsay, hey Beth." Noah said.

"Oh, hi Noah. I wish I could talk but Heather will kill us if we're late." Beth said.

"Hannah is really mean. She's doubly mean now that she's dating Alex." Lindsay said.

"Speaking of, aren't you two tired of the way she treats you? Don't you want to get back at her and Alejandro?" Cody asked.

"Well, what can we do? Heather is smarter and more popular than us." Beth said.

"Simple, where does Alejandro live?" Noah asked.

"Ooh, I know!" Lindsay said. "He lives in a house!" At first Noah thought it was sarcasm, until he remembered that Lindsay is completely serious in her answer.

"He lives near Heather's house." Beth said, trying to remember the exact address. Noah immediately knew.

"It's okay, Beth. I know where Heather lives, so we can find Alejandro's house. Thanks." Noah said as he led Team E-Scope, plus Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Justin to Heather's neighborhood.

"I like Nolan. He's really nice." Noah heard Lindsay say. He shook his head at her stupidity. At least she means well.

Within half an hour, Noah and the others reached the street that Heather and Alejandro live on. They hid in the bushes in front of a house that had Heather exit from. She had a scowl on her face. A few seconds later, Alejandro threw a guy who looked a bit older than Alejandro out of his house. "That is for calling any aspect of Heather unattractive, José!" Alejandro and Heather then got into his car and drove off. Noah and the others approached the fallen boy.

"Who are you geeks?" José asked, getting up.

"Are you Alejandro's brother?" Noah asked.

"Oh, are you Al's friends too? He just left with that vixen."

"Actually we are far from friends as we can get." Courtney said. "That jerk ruined a few things for us."

"And so you come to me in hopes of getting revenge? You hope that I'll just betray my brother's trust to put him in his place?" Noah nodded.

"Done. I'll help." Noah was actually surprised at how quickly José agreed to help.

"You must really hate your brother if you're willing to help strangers get revenge." Cody pointed out.

"You have no idea, shortie." José said. "So, what do you need to know?"

**So what will José do to help Noah and the others? Will Noah and Courtney's alliance become true friendship after this? Will Izzy succeed in getting Cameron and Sierra together? Will Lindsay and Beth ever grow spines to stand up for themselves and brains to think for themselves? Find out next time.**

**Oh, and don't worry, after the "Revenge on Alejandro" plot is resolved, I'll be going back to more NoCo cuteness.**


	14. Search For Revenge

**I do not own Total Drama. So I know what I must do. NNNAAAIIILLLL! Gather the Dragon Balls.**

"He plays everyone. He seduces whomever he needs to so he can get in control. But it seems like that little vixen somehow got to him. So my best answer would be to go through her." José said.

"That doesn't help. Does he have any dirty secrets? Anything we could humiliate him with?" Noah asked.

"Hmm..." José thought to himself. "Well when he was younger, Al was quite the trouble maker. He was sent to juvie for theft."

"Juvie?! Maybe Duncan knows about Al!" Courtney exclaimed.

"But, he doesn't want to talk to you, because of Alejandro." Justin said.

"Oh, I'll get him to talk. Now that I'm over the shock and humiliation Al put me through."

"Okay, Sierra, you go with José to tail Alejandro and Heather to get as much as you can on them." Noah said. Sierra nodded, but José just crossed his arms.

"Who said that I'd help you guys?"

"If you hate Al as much as you claimed, you'd agree to help." Noah said.

"Ugh, fine. Sierra, you good at not being seen and spying?" Sierra giggled and looked at Cody.

"Yeah, I'm good at avoiding detection." Noah was a bit weirded out by that, but shook it from his mind.

"Hey, Trent, Gwen, one of you should go with Sierra and José. There are strength in numbers." Noah suggested. "The other will come with Cody, Owen, Izzy and I."

"Trent, you go on with Noah. I'll go with Sierra and José." Gwen said.

"Ah, two lovely ladies." José said, grinning.

"Oh second thought, I'll go with José. Gwen goes with Noah." Trent said, slightly jealous. Gwen smiled at her boyfriend's slight over protectiveness.

"Eva, you and Zeke go with Courtney and Justin to confront Duncan."

"Do I get you hit him?" Eva asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Only if he resists." Courtney said.

"Okay, now, Owen, Izzy, Cody, Gwen, we need to ask around to see how he's manipulated the others into liking him." Noah said. Everyone nodded and went off to complete their objectives.

**José, Sierra and Trent**

So where do we find Al and Heather?" Trent asked as they got into José's car.

"I believe Al mentioned something about a movie, so we should check their first." José said. They then drove off toward the local movie theater. Sierra, who was sitting shotgun, turned back to face Trent.

"So you're mister jealousy. What's up with that?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, I never would have done anything. She's too Gothic for my tastes." José said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trent asked, taking offense to what José said. When Trent merely got a shrug, he faced Sierra. "Because I feel that Gwen and I are meant to be together, forever."

"Well I thought that way about Cody, and look what happened." Sierra said.

"Well Gwen is straight, so..." Trent said, then quickly changed the subject when he saw Sierra look hurt. "Besides, I have this theory. Since nine is my lucky number, I've been noticing nine throughout my life. My name has five letters and Gwen's has four. It's the same with my friends Cody, Noah and Owen."

"Why is nine your lucky number?" Sierra asked. José was gonna ask, but decided against it as he felt that the people in his car were strange. He didn't need to know why.

"When I was a kid, my grandfather gave me a toy train. Shortly before he passed, one of the wheels fell off, leaving only nine. And then my mom told me that nine was my lucky number from then on." Trent said. "And it fits, since so many things in my life up to this point had to do with the number nine."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Sierra said. Before she could say anymore, they arrived at the movie theater and saw Alejandro's car.

They parked and got out. Since José didn't know what movie exactly Alejandro and Heather were seeing, Trent, Sierra and José split up to search each room. Eventually, Sierra found the room they were in and brought Trent and José over to spy.

**Courtney, Justin, Eva, Zeke**

Courtney stood outside Duncan's house, suddenly froze due to nervousness. Eva stood impatiently behind Courtney, Zeke was beside her, absently playing some game on his phone. Justin was beside Courtney, silently urging her to push that doorbell.

"Move out of the way, I'll do it!" Eva said, pushing Courtney and Justin aside and banging on the door. Eventually, the door opened revealing Duncan. Courtney gasped at the sight. He looked like he'd been crying. Something Courtney never imagined Duncan doing. He immediately put on his pissed off face upon seeing her.

"What the hell do you want?!" Duncan snapped.

"I..." For once, Courtney had no idea what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all?! You're sorry?! That is rich." Duncan was about to slam the door in Courtney's face when Eva stepped up and grabbed the door, keeping him from closing it. She then pushed Duncan done into his house and let herself and everyone else in. "What the hell?! Why is the she-hulk from that dork's group hanging with you?!" Duncan asked Courtney, standing up.

"She's helping me get back at Alejandro. He ruined everything." Courtney said.

"Did Alejandro make you kiss that other guy?!"

"No. It was a strategic plan to get the dumber guys to vote for me. It was only a quick peck on the lips, nothing more."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because, you wouldn't have approved. And I didn't want to hurt you."

"Too late for that, princess. Did you know about this?" Duncan asked Justin, who shook his head.

"Get to the point!" Eva asked, irritated with this emotional drama. Zeke still wasn't paying attention, opting to keep playing with his phone.

"What do you know about Alejandro? We learned he's been in juvie before. I figured you might of heard about him."

"Nothing. We probably weren't there at the same time." Duncan said, getting over his anger partially. Courtney bowed her head. "You know what, I'm going to help you get this guy back, princess. But next time, tell me if you're going to be kissing other guys." Courtney smiled.

"How?" Courtney asked.

"Simple. I'll break in to my dad's police records to get all I can on Alejandro." Duncan said. "Though I could use some help with that, since he's gotten some advanced computer security."

"Noah's geeky boyfriend, what's-his-name! He said that he was a tech geek! He could help!" Courtney exclaimed.

"His name is Cody." Eva said, crossing her arms.

"Cool, if he's able to do so, then that'll persuade me to treat those dorks with a little respect." Duncan said.

"Great, fantastic, can we go now?!" Eva asked.

"Sweet, new high score, eh!" Zeke said. Eva grabbed his hand, dragging him out of Duncan's apartment.

"Let's go, home school." Courtney, Justin and Duncan also left, following the two.

**Noah, Cody, Owen, Izzy and Gwen**

"He's just so smooth and sweet. So of course this sista likes him." Leshawna said, apparently swooning over the mere thought of Alejandro.

"Great, thanks." Noah said, sighing. He returned to the others standing off to the side. "That's another one whose apparently in love with Alejandro."

"I would have thought Leshawna could have seen through his game." Gwen said.

"Me too. Poor Harold, since he was so in love with her." Cody said.

"Well Harold doesn't give up so easy. What I can't get is that Bridgette basically said the same thing and her getting flirty with Al nearly destroyed her relationship with Geoff." Noah said.

"How dare Alejandro come between Gidgette!" Izzy exclaimed. Noah rolled his eyes. Some of these portmanteau names were really annoying.

Noah sighed in defeat. Nearly everyone they talked to just went on about what a great person Alejandro was and why they loved him so. The only ones who didn't were Zoey, Mike, Cameron, a weird nature girl named Dawn, and some gamer kid named Sam, and that was only because Alejandro never bothered to try to get them to like him. Mike and Zoey never paid Alejandro much attention since he's moved here, so they barely knew who Noah was talking about. He couldn't get anything out of Cameron, since Izzy kept going on about how great Sierra was, trying to force a romantic relationship. And Sam was busy playing video games and Cody just had to waste half an hour playing with him. Dawn just spoke to them about their auras and assured them that what they seek will make itself known. Noah didn't believe that Dawn could actually read auras, so he dismissed her.

"Don't be so down, Little Buddy. Maybe the others have better luck." Owen said, taking Noah out of his train of thought.

"Hopefully. Or else Alejandro is going to become Student Council president and Courtney and I will be complete jokes." Noah said.

"I can't say the same about Courtney, but you will never be a joke to me." Cody said, placing a hand on Noah's cheek and gazing into the latter's eyes.

"Dude, you're bi and yet you're the gayest one in this relationship." Noah said, smirking and rolling his eyes. Cody just shrugged, and then stuck his tongue out at Noah.

Izzy was, as usual, fangirling along with Owen over Noah and Cody's cuteness and Gwen just rolled her eyes and took out her phone to find out about things on Trent's end. After she sent the text, she noticed Courtney, Justin, Eva, Zeke and Duncan making their way over to them.

"Hey, tech geek," Duncan said, addressing Cody, much to his annoyance, "You're gonna help me with a little project."

"Why should I? All you do is bully Noah for liking guys." Cody said.

"Yeah, well you help me break into my dad's police database and I'll treat you and your boyfriend with much more respect." Duncan said, crossing his arms.

"Why the crime?"

"Because that is where we'll get the dirt on Alejandro. And I heard that you are good at hacking." Cody's eyes grew big and he smiled.

"Well, when you put it that way, of course I'll help. I've never done a big hack job like this before. It'll be fun!"

"Fantastic! Finally, I'll have my revenge!" Courtney said.

"Our revenge, Courtney." Noah corrected. "Anyway, are you sure about this, Cody? If you get caught, you'll most likely get sent to juvie with Duncan. And from what I've heard, a bisexual computer geek wouldn't last long."

"It's sweet that you're worried about me, but I have to do this for you. And Courtney for some reason." Cody said.

"Hey!" Courtney exclaimed, offended.

"Still, I would feel guilty if you got caught." Noah said, taking Cody's hands into his. Yes, Noah was aware how cheesy this exchange was, but he went with it.

"Well, I'll be extra careful, just for you, babe." Cody said, bringing his lips close to Noah's but not closing the gap.

"Get a room, you two." Gwen said, chuckling.

"No, no, I want to watch!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Well not me." Courtney said, with Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Owen, Zeke and Eva agreeing with her.

"Just a quick kiss then, my love." Cody said, kissing Noah. Right as they broke apart, José, Trent and Sierra pulled up and met up with the rest of the group.

Figuring out what she missed, Sierra went up to Noah. "Tell me, how was it? Since I can't be with Cody, I'll just live vicariously through you."

"Uh, that's not very healthy." Noah said.

"So did you find out anything?" Courtney asked Trent and José.

"No, in fact, we had to leave early, since it got really uncomfortable watching Al and Heather grope each other." Trent said.

"Well, no matter, since Cody is going help Duncan hack some criminal files on Alejandro." Courtney said.

"Really? That sounds dangerous." Trent said.

"That's what I told him." Noah said.

"Well, if you guys don't need me anymore, I'll be on my way." José said, getting in his car and leaving before anyone could protest.

As it was getting late, everyone else decided to go home. Since Duncan's parents were out for the night, Duncan, Courtney, Cody and Noah made their way to his house so Cody could get started on that computer hacking. Courtney and Noah were there mainly for moral support, but also to make sure whatever Cody and Duncan finds will be useful in humiliating Alejandro the same way he did to them. As they approached Duncan's house, Noah once again thought about Dawn and what she said, since the solution to their problem seemed to fall into their laps. A voice edged itself in his mind that said that Dawn may actually have psychic powers and that freaked him out just a little bit.

**So José. I never saw All Stars, only read about it, so forgive me if I didn't get his character right. Plus I took this chapter as an opportunity to give some characterization to characters who aren't Noah and Cody. I predict about three or four more chapters left of this story, so yeah, nearing the end. And there may or may not be a somewhat graphic sex scene in store for our favorite boys.**


	15. Hacking

**I do not own Total Drama. This chapter is going to be a bit shorter, as it just involves law breaking, Duncney and NoCo.**

Duncan's parents were out at a Policeman's ball, so his father's personal computer was unguarded. Once inside, Duncan led the Noah, Cody and Courtney to his father's study and pointed the computer out to Cody.

"I'll boot it up. Then you'll work your geeky magic to get past the security." Duncan said.

"You know, you shouldn't insult Cody since he's doing this for you." Noah said, crossing his arms.

"It's okay, babe. I'm proud my geekiness." Cody said, sitting down in front of the computer after Duncan got up.

"None of that queer stuff until Cody does this, got it dorks?" Duncan asked.

"So, Duncan..." Courtney started.

"Save it princess. We'll talk about us after." Duncan said, knowing what she wanted to talk about. Noah, bored already, sat down, wishing that he had brought a book with him.

"Your dad has some serious security. I take it that he's had to buff it up after your attempts?" Cody asked Duncan after several minutes.

"Yeah. I guess he never expected me to know a guy who could hack it. You can hack it, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I say, another twenty minutes, but I can't say for certain." Cody said, getting back to work.

"We'll my parents will be back at midnight so you have three hours."

"Oh joy. Three hours with my rival and her delinquent ex-boyfriend watching my boyfriend hack said delinquent's father's computer." Noah said.

"Hey, he's not my ex!" Courtney suddenly said. "I mean, he's not a delinquent."

"Yes I am." Duncan said. "And we'll see about the ex thing later."

"Hey Duncan, maybe you can get us some refreshments? And maybe some non-illegal entertainment?" Cody asked. Duncan snapped his fingers at the non-illegal part but went off to find something for his guests.

"You're worried about non-illegal entertainment, but really into hacking police files?" Noah asked. Cody simply smiled.

"I know the kind of entertainment guys like Duncan enjoy, and I know for a fact that hacking does not deplete brain cells and give you the munchies."

"Duncan doesn't participate in that! Anymore!" Courtney said. Noah and Cody simultaneously rolled their eyes as Duncan came back in.

"Here." Duncan said, handing out snack foods. He then gave Noah a book. "It's my mother's. Maybe you can enjoy it, bookworm."

Noah took the book. It was one of Stephen King's newest books, which Noah hadn't read before. He told Duncan thanks and immediately dove into the book. Noah occasionally glimpsed up from the novel to check on Cody's progress. Cody was halfway done and Courtney and Duncan were getting awfully close to one another, talking about something, Noah didn't care about them, honestly.

By the time Noah finished the novel, Cody had triumphantly stood up from the desk. "Yes! I'm in!"

"About time, geek." Duncan said, taking Cody's place at the desk. "Now, time to find the dirt on Alejandro."

"Nice one. I'm a genius, and yet I know practically nothing about what you did." Noah said, embracing the brunette teen.

"You have books and stuff like that, I have technology." Cody said, grinning big.

You know, did I ever tell you how cute the gap in your teeth is?" Noah asked.

"No, I don't believe you have. I'm glad that you did. I was a bit self-conscious about it." Cody said.

"Jackpot!" Duncan said, bringing the boys back to reality.

"What did you find?" Courtney asked.

"Theft, mostly. Though Mr. Burromuerto does seem to flaunt his status as a diplomat's kid to get the comfy conditions at juvie. Hell, my dad pretended he wasn't my father when I was sent to juvie."

"Anything else?" Noah asked, getting impatient.

"He seems to have a reputation amongst the ladies, both in and out of juvie. He basically sweet talks them all into starting a big riot over who likes him more. Out of juvie, he manipulates girls to get what he wants, whatever that is, then they get punished." Duncan said, printing everything.

"Yes! Noah, you and I will confront him tomorrow. If he refuses to back out before the students vote, we'll show everyone this." Courtney said, taking the files. "Thank you so much Duncan!" She then spontaneously grabbed Duncan into a kiss before they pulled away awkwardly.

"Um, hate to spoil the moment princess, but Cody did most of the work." Noah said, irritated.

"Only Duncan can call me Princess. And I'm not kissing the geek." Courtney said, crossing her arms. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"That's fine. I'll kiss someone else." Cody said, grabbing Noah into a kiss, knowing that Duncan forbid them from doing that.

"Okay, everyone out of my house." Duncan said. "Court, we'll talk after this thing with Alejandro goes down." Courtney smiled, hugging Duncan once again then left, followed by Noah and Cody.

Courtney went straight home, taking the files with her, as she insisted that she is more qualified to hold them. Noah and Cody lingered in front of Cody's house for a bit. "Night, babe." Cody said, sneaking a kiss.

"Stop calling me that. It makes me sound like a girl." Noah protested.

"Okay, dear." Cody said, smirking deviously as Noah glared at him. "See you tomorrow. You'll be in my thoughts tonight." Cody then flashed a suggestive grin and turned toward his house.

"Night, perv." Noah said, not trying to conceal the amusement on his face. Noah then turned around and headed for his own home, wondering how everything will go down tomorrow.

_Will we finally defeat Alejandro?_

_Will Courtney win? Or will I?_

_Is my relationship with Cody as strong as I think it is?_

Noah had no idea why the last thought popped up, but it worried him nonetheless. Cody was bisexual and had a massive crush on Gwen just a few days ago, so it wasn't that much of a stretch for Noah to believe his boyfriend could leave him because Cody missed girls. Noah tried to tell himself that he was the only one Cody loves, but that last thought kept popping up, refusing to let Noah get a good night's sleep.

**So yeah, hooray for illegal hacking! So what'll happen next? Find out next time!**


End file.
